The Most Beautiful Book in the World
by PadrePedro
Summary: Did you know that Aslan even let German kids visit Narnia? My story you might have just read, this one is based on a set of notes which fell out of a rare mint conditioned Biblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia I found in a dusty second hand bookshop in the town it was printed before its plates were bombed to dust by the Allies. WWII was such a tragedy- I am happy golden era Narnia is not!
1. Chapter 1

What happened in our world is written by history - in Narnia by C S Lewis. I just borrow from both, when I do not create characters and stories of my own!

PROLOGUE

Stuttgart 1932

\- " _Sieg Heil; Sieg Heil; Sieg Heil_ ; . . ."

The street was full of marching men, chanting their hails to victory in perfect pace with the noise of their stomping boots; young men, mostly; rootless males, not more than kids; who wanted to feel strong; who wanted to belong.

They had heard of the holy Empire, being the centre of Medieval Europe. Their family could tell of the great victory over France just 71 years ago, when a new emperor was crowned in Versailles; but also of the horrible long war ending in exhaustion and the need to surrender just at the brink of _Sieg_ just when the enemy lines were broken through. Themselves remembered the republic, the poverty, the depression, the hyper inflation.

Can we blame them for dreaming? Can we blame them for joining a grass root movement who gave them a promise of stability, strength and a future for their crushed and downtrodden land?

Even now, so many years afterwards, knowing the horrors they had no idea they would set off, are we in true means to deny them the right to manifest their dreams; to give their contribution to a small, obscure party to win more seats in the parliament, _der Reichstag in Berlin_? Are we to judge history?

On a windowsill high above the street there was a girl watching the political demonstration below.

-"Ruth, what is happening? Please tell me what you see and what they do!"

The request came from a boy, half laying, half sitting in a bed; wheelchair at his side.

-"Ah, they are the same annoying boys as always; they who think they are already grown up, ready to tell us all what to think and what to believe. They have donned their brown shirts, riding pants and tall leather boots, and wear that bended cross on their arms. They are just passing, Karl, but we may need to wait for a while until we go out. Better they be far away first."

Karl had known his neighbour Ruth as far as he could remember. What he could not remember, though, was if he ever had been able to walk and run normally as other kids. Was he born with such weak legs, or had the muscles not grown properly? Or had there been some decease that stopped him from moving around freely as other boys? He did not know, and obviously Ruth did not know either. His parents never told him and if he asked they just changed the subject.

Having had some bread and tea while waiting for the chants and tramps outside to fade away and disappear, they joined forces to move Karl from the bed to the wheelchair in preparation for a long and happy Sunday afternoon outside in the Park. They would bring their own lemonade and cake, and then watch other kids play with balls or bicycles; some even riding ponies. That would be fun!

Outside the apartment where Karl's family lived, they entered the elevator, closed the door to it on the landing and then pushed the grating inside closed too. It was Karl's privilege to push the button to make the elevator slowly sink to the street level.

It didn't, however. Instead it began to move – upwards!


	2. Chapter 2

First things first: Narnia is the legally protected property of the trustee of C S Lewis; no infringement intended, I borrow bits and pieces of Lewis' creation.

As important are my apologies to all who has tried to learn a little about me trying to read my profile. There is something written there now.

And finally - thanks for two reviews of the beginning chapter of this story. It will be much longer that my first attempt!

CENTAUR

It is said that Kids feel like grown people, but think very differently; and so, when two German kids who tried to ride the elevator down to ground level instead found themselves lifted upwards from the top floor, they did not think this would be impossible. Instead they anticipated an adventure; in fact this was a possibility that the day might become even much more exciting than their since long planned outing in the park.

They simply smiled at each other, and when the elevator stopped and they pushed aside the grating they did not even blink at he fact that the door opened to a mountain top.

They enjoyed suddenly a stunning view. Behind them was a green valley, closed off on the other side by another mountain, that far away seemed to have two peaks the mirror image of each other.

Getting out, contemplating the Schwabian Alps they could see from Ruth's room, they guessed they might be somewhere in the mountains. In Austria, perhaps? That did not last for long, however, not more than until they were addressed for the first time.

-"Good morning, friends! I must say you are quite athletic, climbing all the way up here, small as you are."

Karl and Ruth turned around and faced a mountain goat. It enjoyed itself hopping around on the highest stones of the mountain rift, until it suddenly turned around and continued:

-"Well, can you speak or not? Are you to answer my simple question?"

From round eyes and surprised faces the goat must have understood the answer to its question; no, they were rendered speechless, and yes, in some time they may recover enough from having met a talking beast to respond something intelligible. Not having the patience to wait, the little goat once again turned around and spent some more time playing, hopping on and off the rocks.

-"Yes, we can speak, and no we did not climb." It was Karl who got the connections between his brain and his tongue working first. "We came …." and here he had turned around to bring attention of all present to the elevator, but silenced when he did not see it. It was not there any more.

He was met by a giggle from the mountain goat.

-"I have already guessed you came – from somewhere. I already know the children in this area. I goo to school with them, you see; and we have a very good teacher, Silverstorm, the Centaur. And seeing your funny clothes, I guess your home is not near, either."

To this Karl could say nothing, as he knew not where they were, but he could ask what a centaur was. This time it was the goat's turn to be silenced by astonishment and so Ruth had the chance to explain to Karl what sort of species the village teacher obviously was. She came not far, though, before she was interrupted.

-"Tic, you are it," shrieked the mountain goat between convulsions of laughter, Having buffed Karl in the chest with the mule, the goat turned and set off along the ridge.

Karl was so overwhelmed by this sudden attack that he obviously forgot a lot. He forgot where he was, who he was, how crippled he was – and just set off chasing the goat; who laughingly stayed close, but just out of reach.

It befell Ruth to contemplate the strangeness of it all; she and Karl arriving in an old elevator, now gone; with Karl in a wheelchair, likewise disappeared; and Karl's former numb legs now working as if they had never ever done anything then carried him normally. Ruth did not get much time to think this over either. It seemed that here her fate was to be always interrupted; this time by the head of another goat popping up over the mountain ridge.

-"Girl, how many times have I told you not to be up here; and certainly not alone! You should be ashamed of yourself and your disobedience. Just wait until Father hears of this, he will be….."

What Father would become from hearing of his daughter being up here again without permission was however no time for Ruth and Karl to hear, because now the other goat had realised that she and her daughter were not alone. The mother goat immediately got very apologetic., muttering to herself things like "where are my manners" and "I should have watched out better" and so on.

Eventually things calmed down. The game played faded, the scolding stopped, greetings were politely exchanged; and finally it was agreed that the newcomers ought to go see Silverstorm, the village prophet and teacher; "because" the mother goat whined, "I know not a fraction of what he does. Especially about what to do now!"

And so it came to pass that two earthly children, small as they were, stood in front of a creature who was partly horse, partly human; and both kids felt very much intimidated by his size and power.

-"Welcome, daughter of Eve; welcome son of Adam. Be not afraid! The stars have told me, prophet Silverstorm, son of Goldstorm, that you two were about to arrive."

Now it seemed that Karl, maybe for the first time since they arrived, were in such awe he could not speak, so it was Ruth, who answered.

-"Thank you, good Sir! I am Ruth and this is my best friend Karl. We are fifteen years old today – together."

Was there a hint of a smile in the grand centaurs face?

-"I take it, then, good daughter, that you are the oldest, since you are speaking for you both?"

-"No, your Honour, she is actually one year younger than me." It was Karl who decided to step in and clarify."But in our …. er, where we come from; there, it is polite to let women speak first. And walk first through doors. And so on."

-"Is that so, young ones? If so, let's hope it remains that enlightened way; so no new ruler changes the, er, rules…. But, goodness, where are my manners? Please follow me into my garden so you may sit for a more pleasant chat!". He then turned his head towards an open window in his house and barked to some invisible staff there to serve the guests refreshments.

On the backside of the house was a small orchard. Tied to a wall towards the south grew peaches and grapes. Apples and pears, as well as cherries, grew on trees in an ordered square in which centre was a wooden table, chairs of different heights, and some very low divans or beds.

The children sat, each on a suitable high chair, and the centaur lied down onto a divan. Someone did come with a tray which was set on the table, and the spare chairs were moved away, as to not create a feeling that the company was incomplete and lacked attenders.

From a carafe sweet red wine was poured into glasses (of different sizes, of course) and fruitcake was cut and set before each; with promise of more the instant any one would so like.

-"This is my valet, Pomnus the faun," introduced the centaur his serving spirit. "Now when I am old and the kingdom says it is of need of my foresight, the young king has granted me a servant. I can only be glad my old friend wanted to take up the position; being here helping me with my needs."

-"And getting paid for it as well," said the faun, a little man with furred loins and hooves. "Can you think, earning a lot of money for what I would have done for free? Young king Lune must never be told that, of course, please don't. Are the guest staying the night, Silverstorm? Shall I prepare two guestbeds for them?" It was obvious the faun wanted to change the subject from the fact that he was becoming rich by the hand of the king.

-"Yes, please, dear friend, do prepare beds, so they are ready. But know that this night they will not stay. It is upon their return they will dwell here for some days, before setting out north."

The kids could see a shadow pass over the eyes of the faun, but he quickly recomposed himself and smiled a warm, welcoming smile, bowed and left.

-"I hope you like my young protégée, children! As you might have noted, he is a bit jumpy about the north. You remember the snow covered mountains I pointed out for you while we walked over here. His parents came from there as refugees almost a hundred years ago, and Pomnus is of course sad that his home is devastated."

-"But there is hope. Something is about to happen that will change all for the good, and the stars are telling me that you two have a very important part in this. Please enjoy now the refreshments!"

So they ate, listened to the birds singing, noticing the happy buzzing of the bumblebees flying to prepare for the good that would come from the orchard in autumn.

How it happened the kids did not know, but without really noticing they no longer sat alone at a table in an orchard,i n a foreign place, but on a blanket in their own beloved Stuttgartensian park. Beside them was folded Karl's wheelchair and in front of them the small rations of sweets and drink they had brought.

-"Ruth, I must have have fallen asleep in the sun! And I had such a peculiar dream." and out of Karl's mouth came tumbling the most sensational story of elevators going up mountains, playing tic with talking goats, a land covered in ice for a century with sad refugees and centaur prophets saying Ruth and him was to be heroes later on in that story. Was it not a lovely dream?

But to Ruth this tale came as no surprise. Even though it came in not quite the order she remember, Ruth was sure she had had it too. If it was a dream! Well, on the one hand it was too good to be true, with Karl no longer crippled; on the other hand it was simply to different to be made up, even by a little brain getting too hot in the sun. And had they not both been in it? And remembered the same things.!Ruth had to think deeply of what sort of phenomena they had experienced, she knew that.

She also knew that it seemed her fate to always be interrupted, so when he heard the chants and the trompe of leather boots, she did not even roll her eyes. She just swiftly packed them up and they retreated in dignity from the public.

-" _Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

And now, dear readers, it is going to begin. For real. Or continuing to be fan-fiction, that depends on perspective.

Real is however always the ownership of Narnia: it and its characters belong to C S Lewis. For ever.

BADGER

Baden-Würtemberg, 1934

Ruth and Karl never forgot the afternoon they had spent together in foreign lands, and as the world grew darker around them, they often returned to those fond memories.

National Socialism had won two landslide elections, their leader already after the first appointed chancellor by president Hindenburg, and now the crooked cross as centre of the flags hanged on all poles, and pride supporters of it walked upright and smiling in the streets.

Then so much had happened at almost the same time. The president had died, leaving a will that the disposed emperor who had lost them the last great war, ought to be called back; but in Berlin the parliament building was burnt down and the government used that "arson" as a pretext to root out all opposition, burn the presidential will and gain full and total power.

In the autumn Ruth could no longer attend school; and Karl, who did not grow normally, heard his parents tell of a letter – he should soon be moved to a hospital outside Stuttgart.

Hope still lingered with the kids, however, had they not been promised an adventure in the land they so swiftly had visited?

A little more than two years after their visit there, they did together what they were sure was the last visit to the park; or at least the last visit together, as Karl would have to move. So they decided to make the very most of it, letting themselves have more fun than ever before. One part of this was exploring a corner they never had been to before, a secluded place inside a thick oak grove.

-"Psst, please come this way!" came a distinct but very quiet voice from somewhere down to their right.

Turning their heads, they saw what in a city must have been most extraordinary even for the grown ups; a badger just beside a small opening. What would have made grown up cheeks to fall, however, was that the badger stood on his hind paws, gesticulating violently with one front paw and repeated the spoken message.

-"Please, quickly, come this way!"

The children drew near, but obviously to hesitant for the badger, so he added:

-"Pomnus and Silverstorm sent me, saying it was urgent. So please hurry!"

Upon hearing the names of their old friends, the childrens' faces lit up, they felt a huge happiness all over and inside them, and they eagerly crept through the opening, leaving remains of provisions and wheelchair behind.

They crept through a tunnel, but after some time, the tunnel got warm and dry and lit by torches. It was also larger, so they could stand up and walk. After even more undefined time there was a large oak door in front of them. The badger opened it and stepped aside to let them trough.

As they entered, they could see a large furnished room. Candles were lit on a large wooden table, fire in a hearth to their left; windows and what must be an official entrance were in front of them, and in the wall to the right were bunks, neatly made and inviting for rest.

-"Welcome to my home, daughter of Eve and son of Adam," said the badger, but before the children could take in more of what must be the dwelling's main living room, he herded them to the door to the very left, right beside the large hearth with the great fire.

The door was opened, they came into a dimly lit room, as for now only light coming from another hearth, with its own fire playing. The host lit an oil lamp, however, and the children gasped.

-"Sorry about the dark, but the books do not really fare well in too bright light. It eats their colours. And after all these books are part of the once famous book collection of Cair Paravel, evacuated to this and other places, awaiting the return of Aslan and the arrival of the prophetically foretold new, young rulers."

The badger turned beamingly around, but was met with two absolutely blank, non-understanding faces, so bewildered that he simply had to stifle a laugh, pretending a cough.

-"I am so very sorry, getting miles ahead of myself, confusing you totally. This will all have to be explained. Certainly! Apologies, I must send word to Silverstorm at once. Please be seated! Eat and drink!"

The badger rushed out and the children sat on stools by the fire, a low table between them, laden with sandwiches and fine pastry and a pot of hot chocolate in the centre. Helping themselves to a grand festivity, the kids could hear through the open library door how the badger had opened one window and called whistling on someone. A chirping answer and fluttering of wings, and a message was conveyed the children did not hear. They understood, however, that the messenger was a bird, and they both expected it to be talking.

-"Well, that fulfilled, I hope you enjoy the food. I had some help from the manor's cooks to get it made the best way possible." The badger was obviously going out of his way to make them all feel happy and comfortable. "And now it is time for explanations!"

The badger told them he was a retired court archivist. Once he worked in the Royal library in the fortress of Anvard, far away from the official capital for safekeeping the precious documents and books.

-"You are in Archenland, dear friends, and Anvard is more or less in the middle. Thus king Copin decided to move the court there from the coast when Cair Paravel was attacked. It would be safer, he argued, and spent some fortunes of his predecessors treasures on extending the fortress to some small, but regal, palace, and the village below to a city."

Karl was the one to catch the words attacked and safety and imagined the building of ramparts and large fortifications, just as medieval lords had to do at home. But why move the whole capital?

-"King Copin thought it would be easier to defend if words of warning of an attack could come first. And with the hostile Calormene empire to the south, and the ally Narnia to the north fallen, no one could know when nor from where a foreign army might come marching. We simply have to be careful nowadays."

Ruth, less interested in foreign policies, than in learning especially now when she was not attending her usual school any more got more alert when it was told how the Narnian regents had moved most of their art and books to different areas in the south, being unfortunately very much aware of the raising threats from the north.

-"When it was reported that the Tree of Protection had been destroyed, it was an easy match to get all valuables over the border here, seeing the white Witch would never keep them anyway. She just wanted a totally different story to be told in her realm, you see; no creation, no Aslan, no humans ever on the throne in Narnia. No, all should learn it had always been hers and would always be hers.

Beside the wolf's secret police and the spies she paid to have everyone properly watched it was the propaganda ministerial, led by a black dwarf calling himself historian, that was the most important."

By some reason the children collectively shuddered hearing this. The badger misunderstood why, naturally as there was no Gestapo nor any Göbbels in his world or mind, and stood to go put more wood to the fire. After that he told them his story. They were in Badgers house now, to the north of Archenland, even though the snow covered Narnia could not be directly seen. Badger had been born here and after retiring from Royal service moved back to his parents' and grandparents' lair – as he called it. Even as a pensioner, he kept up the pretence that the library in the House was his family's. One day it would be properly returned to its rightful owners, that is rulers.

How this was to come about and when the badger were not keen to address. He dodged one follow up question after the other and finally went to fetch more hot cocoa from the kitchen. Before he could pour it, however, the front door was pounded and discussion never resurrected.

-"That must be Silverstorm! Then we should move into the garden. Could you children please bring the drinks and food?"

Outside was indeed the great centaur-prophet, and with him one smaller, who he introduced as "my nephew, Ironstorm."

Greetings made, guests were seated and the hosting badger went to fetch oats and beer for both the centaurs.

-"The children wants to know of the future, Silverstorm," the badger spoke by way to introduce the conversation over more good food, "but it is not my right to tell. So, please …."

Silverstorm must have been prepared for this, as the children were now given a tourist's digest version of Narnian history.

-"That is why we eagerly await the arrival of the four," he ended. "And to this comes two things which are curious enough. First are there reports of the Queen of Narnia thinking an arrival can be imminent and most probably will take place at the old lamppost she herself brought from the world of the Daughters of Eve and the Sons of Adam. It is told she is doubling her intelligence there to not be caught unaware."

-"Yes," sighed the badger, "there are rumours that even some old Narnians are letting themselves be bought to spy for her!"

-"Ah," smiled the centaur, "let us not listen too much to rumours. They might be false accusations, misunderstandings or just wrong."

-"Like the rumour that Aslan has been seen?"

-"That, my dearest badger, is not a rumour. I have myself spoken to the messenger. Exhausted as he was, flying to tell, I am happy my family have great healers, lest the poor raven died from his sheer exhaustion! Yes, Aslan has indeed been seen – but hopefully the Witch does not know that yet!"


	4. Chapter 4

With thanks for the kind reviews, six days since last update:

Owned by C S Lewis; borrowed for non profit use by my typing fingers -

May I in this chapter invite you readers to a first bite of adventure?

FLOWER

Northern Archenland, 999

It had been a tremendously pleasant afternoon. Ruth and Karl looked back to all three parts; first the exploration in the park at home, then sitting by the fire in a huge library and finally gazing the sun, being warm as the wind did not reach them in the badgers garden.

Eventually the sun began to droop towards the horizon, and the centaurs rose, giving the badger their thanks for food and fellowship.

-"We better get on our way, When sun sets it gets cold, and besides, Pomnus is getting impatient. The beds he made for you a week ago is still waiting to serve you as a base for your assignments here."

A week ago? This really startled the kids as there were two years since they last left Germany! And base for assignments – it did sound like some sort of a behind enemy lines military operation; some thing that bothered Ruth as much as it cheered Karl up.

The children were helped up onto the backs of the centaurs and swiftly whisked away north, while the badger shuttered his windows and bolted his doors. Before going to bed he made sure his bird friend and cherished messenger had eaten well and slept comfortably in his own nest in a living room corner as well as tending to his guard, a speaking German shepherd dog. You could never be too careful these dramatic days, were the thoughts the badger fell asleep to.

The following morning Karl and Ruth woke by sunshine falling on their eyes. At first they did not remember where they were, but later they remembered they were back where they had been two years ago; or at least they spent two years seeing their homeland turn into a dictatorship, while not more than a week had lapsed here!

-"Good morning, sleepy heads!"

-"Good morning Mr. Pomnus!"

-"I presume both travel and beds were comfortable, but I am aware of that you must get tired from all new impressions you meet here. Not to worry, however, the air in this world must surely make you feel both happier and stronger very soon. Speaking about stronger, by the way, I note that you both seem to have grown quite some deal since we say you last!"

Leaving the fact of their larger size out of the conversation, both the kids acknowledged that all had been, in fact, very nice, including their slightly unexpected arrival.

-"And now we really wish to know why we are here, and what we are expected to do," ended Karl, getting both a snarl and an evil eye from his friend Ruth.

Telling that, however, was to be Silverstorm's doing, and he smiled when the question was brought up over the breakfast eggs and sausages.

-"First you need some training," he said to the kids." You will be doing this in the centaurs' camp, and be ridden back and forth to it for the coming days.

The following weeks both kids got the very best of what they had ever wanted. Karl learnt every weaponry skill the centaurs deemed the young Son of Adam ready to master; while Ruth read up on a myriad of subjects from books more beautifully illustrated than anything she had seen on earth.

Every evening, back in Silverstorm's guest room, after bath and dinner, they compared their days and filled each other in on what they had learnt. In the beginning Karl came always back groaning with aching muscles; different muscles as time went, but eventually the new world's air had indeed caught up with him and he grew strong and left pains behind.

As for Ruth, this was something like paradise. After being missing school so long, only being a bit of home schooled, she loved and loved the training weeks. At first she had worried about if they had been gone for long, but with time even memories of Stuttgart began to fade and she set about to be content with the fact that somehow time here and time there was not the same thing.

After about a month the children were made to finish their training together; with archery, survival skills and navigating by the stars. Then it was time for the first assignment.

-"Well, dear soldiers," said Silverstorm one evening, as Pomnus began to clear the table to go wash the dishes up, "The stars have surprised me last night. They have sent you to a rare task indeed, to pick the fireflowers growing high up the largest mountain in Archenland."

And while they still pondered about the likeness possible between this flower and the Edelweiss of their Alps, they were told that the flowers were to be used to produce a healing liquid, and that it was of utter importance it was available to the army soon to be confronting the White witch.

The morning after, there was a girl attending breakfast with all of them. She had fair hair and some how she seemed to glow faintly from the inside.

-"I am Cassandra," said the girl, "and I have been asked to be your guide and pathfinder for now. And yes, I have a far ancestor who was a star; something we will take advantage of, of course."

This first assignment did not turn out to be neither as adventurous as Karl had hoped, nor as tough and unpleasant as had Ruth feared. First, their clothes and equipment was much more comfortable than what they had ever had on earth. Second, most of travelling was made on horseback, with an escort and with large camps with fires during nights. It wasn't bad either, that Silverstorm's young nephew and some of his friends were allowed to come.

But suddenly they stood below the dark mountain, and from here only three would continue. The rest were to partly wait for them to come back, partly tend to the needs of some refugees from the occupied Narnia.

In spite of the high summer in Archenland, it grew chillier the higher they walked and climbed on the mountain, and some nights freezing winds came gushing down form the winter in Narnia. In night, they slept close together to keep warm, hoping to end their search soon.

Cassandra knew and led them the easiest and most navigable route towards the top of the mountain. One morning after an especially cold night she was happy to announce that soon they were to reach a set of warm, dry caves, where they even might be able to light a fire to cook and warm up.

-"That , my dear children, is something you can forget about. We have settled those caves. They are ours, and we will not let any one in without a good pay. Or even onwards from here!"

In front of the three travellers stood a band of sturdy youth, some scarred, some lacking a tooth or two, obviously outlaws, youngsters not feeling at home anywhere. Some may have slept on the streets in Tashbaan; others had fled from families that tried to remain in Narnia, living on the scarce provisions that could be found there in winter, one ore two even of Archenland's descent, having got bored of and dropped out of school. Of the latter of course Ruth new nothing, she just saw, as did her two travel companions, a violent, threatening gang.

-"Well, is there going to be any fee? Or shall we come take it ourselves? Or maybe we take all three of you instead; to sell you as slaves in Calormene."

The travellers got ready to grab their weapons, but did not get time to; and well must that have been, as they must have been utterly defeated, outnumbered as they were. Instead became the whole argument – and how happy was not Ruth for her fate of always getting interrupted – quiesced by a thunder of hooves.

Suddenly stood between the travellers and the young gangsters a pack of mountain goats, leader looking strangely familiar.

-"Not now, and not with them, guys," said the female goat at the head of the pack. "I know them! My niece played together with them as kids, they are my friends!" Turning to the three travellers she wispered: "Do follow me, please."

The young lads were not happy to lose their prey, which they had spied out for days, and tried to get the goats to let them through. But every attempt to make an argument was met by riot like noises by the goats, who screamed and shrieked and stomped their hooves, so the men could not make them selves heard.

During the chaos, the leading goat sneaked off with the travellers, out of sight and up along the mountain side.

-"Here are some other comfortable caves those boys does not know of. You may camp there. Do make yourself comfortable, please. I will join you in a while, I just need to dissolve the quarrel below," the goat said with a laughter. For indeed the loud voices below had seemed to rather steam up than calm down.

It was already night and the stars glimmered in the sky when the Lady goat returned to three dry, warm and content travellers. They told the aunt of their friend of the task ahead of them, the need to find the rare fireflower.

-"And which are the rules?" asked the mountain goat chief, and seeing the bewildered looks on her friends faces, she added; "must this flower be picked by your selves, you three? Or are you allowed to gain assistance?"

Having understood that getting the flowers safely back to the centaur's camp was the important thing, not how it was done, which was unregulated, she said with a glimpse in here eyes:

-"Then light a fire, cook your best food, celebrate and rejoice, for we will both keep guard and help you get the flowers before you wake up in the morn."

And indeed, none of the gangsters dared to approach them and the entrance to the cave was full of flowers as they woke up the following sunrise.

-"We forgot to ask how many you needed; but we picked only a quarter of what there is, so there is still plenty to pick, grew and replenish up there. By the way, we thought it would be good if you all did not get back the same way. Safer to get at least some of the flowers back if we divide you up and give you each an escort to arrive to your base camp from three different directions."

They travelled in a hurry, and even so after reaching base camp. It was not until they finally were back with Silverstorm, that Ruth and Karl had time to fill each other in on what had happened to them the days they were apart.

Ruth told of an uneventful walk down the hillsides, together with a happy pack of young goats.

For Karl it had not been that easy, he told. His sword was almost worn out, he had lost his bow and his eye brows had been burnt from the fire of an attacking dragon.

Looking him straight into the eyes, Ruth saw no sign whatever of the latter, and when she suddenly realised that he was just joking, she happily punched Karl on the arm. Hard! And they laughed.

The following days the children returned to training, but Ruth did not go until a message had been sent from Silverstorm to the parents of a certain mountain goat, that their dame relative, although run away, was happily living with other goats not far away. If they had come to hope, Ruth wanted to also convey hope!


	5. Chapter 5

As you can see from the headline, the four Pevensies have yet to arrive to fulfil the prophecy. But how did the Narnians survive until then?

I own nothing - the creative genius is C S Lewis!

WINTER

Narnia, year 999

-"That you did do well," said the centaur Silverstorm to the visiting children, during the breakfast after they returned from their first, not too uneventful, assignment. "Now however, the stars are aligned to give you free way into Narnia. We need to help our allies there, so this time I send you to smuggle provisions. This might be both harder and more dangerous than you think."

As before there would be an escort. Base camp would be set up as close to the Narnian border as they dared. From there, however, only refugees or other who blended in well would be allowed to help pull and push the sledges with food and other necessities within the witch's own domains.

Showing up not to be one grand convoy breaking enemy siege, but rather a myriad of short missions to be completed, Ruth and Karl within a few days realised that not only would it be hard, it would also take a lot of time, In fact,in the beginning they could see no end of it, so much help was needed to be given the half starving, cold, underground resistance.

Often they were split up to go to different places. Where exactly to go and what to smuggle was not revealed until shortly before departure. The operation could not afford being found out.

Back in base camp they filled each other in before blowing the candle out after dinner.

Often they came back wet and exhausted, but it was always worth it to meet fellow Narnians, and see the grateful light in their eyes as help was unloaded. Sometimes it felt like they were watched themselves and that always rose the hair on their necks, but they could do not much about it, but keep calm and carry on.

One night a team reported of being hunted by wolfs, but being helped to safety by a very brave and kind fox. Later teams began to not return according to plan. Some arrived late, having had to hide and wait for a clear coast; but sad to say, there were teams who never made it back.

It was then message came from Silverstorm, that the time window was about to close. Narnia was about to see an upheaval as never before, and he called off all further missions but one. Base camp was to be broken, just one tent remain to receive the team coming back; and that team was made up from the toughest and fiercest warriors available, from Ruth and Karl. All the rest left for the south, being dismissed for now.

-"Don't you think he was really laying on thick, there, Silverstorm," asked Karl after they set out after the first night alone.

-"Definitely! But what can we do about that, more than fulfil our mission?"

-"And so prove his point that we are special heroes?"

-"Hey, were it not you who looked forward to all these heroic deeds, Karl?"

Hero or not, he was by that argument so crushed they hardly spoke more that day.

Had the first days been comparatively easy, ground leaning slightly in their direction, the last got tough. The sledge often dug itself deep into the snow, and then there was nothing else than unload, lift it up, and reload the heavy provisions, some of which proved to be tightly rolled up cloth.

Then finally they got close enough to see their goal. And the last part was easy, seeing it went over ice. Obviously their reputation went before them, because before they could even stop the sledge, a door opened in a hut partly sunk in the ice and two beavers rushed out.

-"In, in, we must not be seen!"

Inside the hut was warmth and cooked food, and both Ruth and Karl ate and enjoyed the company, like never had they seen food nor folks: after food was an afternoon nap; and it was not until after dark the sledge was unloaded and its treasures delivered to the both beavers.

The load held more than the usual food. There was all sorts of that, of course; but also tools which made Mr. Beaver almost leap with joy, and eventually the rolls of cloth.

The Beaver's house seemed to be a main resistance hub of sorts, and a very important one, being so close to the Witch's castle. The tools would be shared, and from the cloth…

-"I could sew a lots of new clothes to people all around, and Aslan knows they need them!" said Mrs. Beaver happily.

At dinner they sat, heated by a roaring fire, eating newly caught fish, and sharing what they knew.

-"Yes, we are absolutely sure Aslan has been seen. Poor Sallowpad almost died delivering the news, but was nursed back to health by the centaurs.

-"That cranky raven must have hated even the idea of being taken care of!"

-"But we think we have the most important news, have we not Mr. Beaver?"

-"Yes, dearest, now you should just listen! A daughter of Eve has come, has visited Tumnus the faun and left for home again. And she has three siblings! It might very well be the four who are coming."

The excitement from sheer joy and hope was interrupted by sharp raps on the glass of the window. The door opened slightly by the male beaver let in a small blue bird with yellow beak, in which it carried a small handkerchief. Ruth and Karl could see the embroiled initials L.P. What the bird has to say shook them all to the core:

-"Mr. Tumnus has been arrested, taken back to the Queen's ice castle by the secret police."

It was like all light was put out and the heat from the fire suddenly disappeared. They fell silent. Mrs. Beaver wept silently.

Eventually it was she who nevertheless took the lead.

-"I am sorry to send you away, children, but with recent events there are more hope, yes, but you are not safe here. We need to find a way to get you out of Narnia."

-"Let's use the tunnels," said Mr Beaver, " they can get you far enough from here to manage by yourself back to Archenland. But not tonight. The police will monitor every move, to see if there is anyone flushed out by the news, trying to flee. Tonight you risk to be caught. You sleep here!"

He went to the cupboard, took out a bottle, and mugs to share the sweet content with all. Once again they all shared the news and the hope of liberation, until time came to blow the candles and sleep.

They all slept well, a deep, peaceful sleep; partly because of exhaustion after the hard work, but in part due to the sweet content of the bottle Mr. Beaver had saved for a special occasion like this.

Sitting on Karl's bed in Stuttgart two weeks later and again talking their adventures over, they still wondered if they should had been suspicious. Now unaware, the opening Mr. Beaver had guided them to opened not to Narnian winter, but German summer; to the park they were exploring and their left behind things. Karl unfolded his wheelchair and pushed it as long as his legs could carry him.

They were not surprised at all over it seemed to have past only minutes in Germany while they spent three months having adventures out of this world!


	6. Chapter 6

A few years have gone - both in National Socialist Germany and in Narnia. Not in this chapter, but later on, the German kids will meet the Pevensies.

With no new reviews to say thanks for, all grateful thoughts instead goes to the creator and owner of Narnia; Clive Stephles Lewis, professor in Oxford.

LIGHT

Leonberg, 1936.

It was one of the rare times Ruth could visit Karl in the resort he shared with many other small and tall disabled children. Even during the short time she visited, it seemed to constantly be flowing in more kids. It was temping to ask where there was room for all.

Now however, they were sitting outside together just talking. The new government had success. It went well for Germany. Economy had stabilised, inflation was gone, all who wanted had work and food and a roof over their head and even an increasing sum on the bank. The large _Luftschiffe_ , the Zeppelin company's big airships went from Europe to America in just two days! And the Olympic games, in Berlin in summer and in winter in Garmisch-Partenkirchen had made Germany famous even internationally. Motion pictures from the opening in Berlin had been sent through thin air to an apparatus who could show them publicly. Television it was called, that radio with motion pictures!

But at the same time times were emotionally hard. Speech was no longer free; the press was led by the party or heavily censored. The chancellor was speaking about the greatness of the Aryan race and called some of others _Untermenschen_ , people not really being human and in need of being in some way or other disposed of. And people had begun disappearing; dissidents, opposition, gays, gypsies….

Even Ruth's father, who had worked with professor Kittel to print a beautiful Hebrew text, had been asked to leave. Hebraist or not, a Jewish background was no longer preferred in the staff.

Times were evil, but the two young ones talked little of their present and even less of themselves, and stuck to their former adventures instead. That had been to live life fully!

-"Do you ever think we may go back?"

-"Honestly, Karl, I don't know! On one hand we have now been here two years since we came back, and that was when we were called back again. After two years. On the other hand we never were told what we exactly were to do, and maybe we fulfilled it and that was it?"

-"Or, on the third hand we were never told we had finished, so maybe we can go back? But instead of speculating and counting hands, or weighing arguments if you want to put it that way, we might as well go for a walk. May I ask you to push the wheelchair around the grounds?"

This they had done many times, but it was always as enjoyable. Peaceful quiet gardens were mixed with noisy playgrounds. They seemed to be in a unique enclave of happiness; for Ruth maybe a bit smothered by the fact that from one visit to another, she never recognised any children. They all seemed to be new to her every time she came.

That she forgot when the path passed what looked like a new contraption. Or, rather, a very old one. An old fashioned gas light stood rooted to the lawn, gas burning even in the middle of the day.

-"Have you ever seen this here before?" they both asked the other simultaneously. And they both shook their heads and admired the beauty of the artistically manufactured iron lamp post.

Suddenly Karl rose up to touch the iron, and just feel its grandeur. His wheelchair disappeared, as did the hospital and all its sounds. They had left Germany for the third time.

It took them some time to get out of the awe of the beautiful artefact in front of them, with its 19th century ornaments and ever burning flame, which stood rooted like a living tree in the soil. But slowly it came to them that the birds sang differently, that the grass was greener, and that there were no buildings at all around them. Instead they were standing in a clearing in a forest.

This time Karl was very happy to have Ruth in his company, simply because he knew that she had read up on all Narnian history and geography available in Archenland during their last stay. He was also very happy to remember that a daughter of Eva had been seen just beside an old lamp post.

Piecing together what they knew, they realised that they were standing in the western regions of the kingdom of Narnia, an area from where the winter was gone. That meant that the white Witch had to be already defeated, meaning that the four children called by Aslan to sit on the thrones in Cair Paravel had all arrived, seen and conquered. All honour to Aslan, of course!

What Ruth and Karl did not know however what the matter of time. They had no idea how long time had passed in Archenland and Narnia since they were last here. That two years had gone back in their home in Stuttgart, well at least their original home before Karl was sent off, did not help at all. Time seemed to run totally independent on Earth and in this world. So, they realised that they had nothing of a guarantee that the four Rulers were still here. Karl and Ruth could have arrived a century after them. It might even be so bad that the Four were now forgotten and Narnia ruled by only God knew who; sorry Aslan knew who!

That of course was not the worst. The most problematic was knowing that they had still no idea of which hour in the day it was. Had they known, they could have set out directly to the east, using the place of the sun in the sky as a reference.

Smiling a bit at the reality they were in, this time they knew more than the first time. They knew where they were; but they did not know when, neither year, nor hour. Putting all their knowledge together, they decided to stay calm and not rush off in any direction, as that could lead them totally astray. Instead they decided to use the clearing to determine directions. Putting a stick standing on the lawn and watching its shadow move and grew smaller, and then larger again would give away the midday position of the sun; and that would be towards the south, towards their beloved friends in Archenland. East would be as easy to find, a quarter of a circle from south, anticlockwise towards north; where stories Ruth had read told about giants, scary marshes and other horrors.

Seeing the sun was already on its way to set, the kids realised they would have to stay the night at the lamp post to get directions the day after. They decided to take turns of watches, if there were wild animals around. Ruth was to stay awake first and Karl made himself comfortable in the thick grass. It seemed however, that only moments had he slept, when he was shaken awake by Ruth.

-"Karl, get up! Look up! The stars, I know where we shall go!"

And of course she was right, there were all the familiar Narnian constellations, and who could be better fitted to navigate according to them but the girl who never seemed to forget anything?

So, they set off, now sure they were walking eastwards, and found to their surprise a tiny little pathway leading out just that direction form the clearing. They followed it in the silent woods for about an hour, before coming out of the woods, finding themselves on a ridge of sorts. Below them was a great plain with a sliver glittering grand river. It was all lit by the moon, which had just risen over the horizon to the east. And below their feet were tiny or small dots of lights, villages or small towns. They realised they should go to one of these and began their descent.

Having guests arriving so late in the evening that it was practically in the middle of the night was delightful for some Narnians, but would be felt like a horror for others. Being woken up by the vibration of foreign footsteps was for a sleepyhead like a bear first and formerly the latter; but with further thought on the matter, maybe there could be some one nice, yes, even familiar?

At a sight of a bear coming from practically nowhere and standing in front of them, Ruth had to put a hand to her mouth not to scream while Karl's hand reached for a sword that was not there. Lucky for the children, not few moments went by, before they were addressed:

-"Good evening, my friends! I see that you are wandering alone, without much than the clothes you wear, this clear and starry early night. Greetings!"

-"Dear good master Bear," answered Karl in the way the children had learnt while smuggling food and necessities into occupied territories during their last visit, "we are grateful for you address, and do extend to You our own humble greets". At this he bowed and Ruth curtsied.

-"Polite you are, Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve, civilised even! I could believe you have lived here for a long time, but – Alas! – you could not have, because the time free Narnia has existed is too short and the children born after the downfall of the Ursurper-queen have not yet reached your age."

At this conclusion Ruth and Karl nodded to each other. Obviously the year they arrived in Narnia was not long after the beginning of the fulfilment of the prophecy, and it was still early in the reign of the Four. And also, during their last trip they had learnt that bears could be sleepy, lazy, angry and pensive; but that they were horrible liars. So, with that in mind, the earthly children suddenly knew they had happened to stumble on some one they could trust with their lives.

-"But apologies, where are my manners, how could I be so rude as to let you just stand out here in the chilly night! Seeing you are not centaurs, I presume you do not plan to stargaze for yourself and try to find Aslan's will told by his heavenly servants?

Ruth and Karl confirmed that they did not, and were led through a door they had not yet seen, into a cave where a log fire burned in a hearth. They found it wise if there was still spring since the night might get really cold.

While they warmed up in front of the fire, their host Bear made some domestic noises in what the children guessed was a kitchen, or the like; and soon they sat with a simple meal of nuts, bread and honey, hot water to mix with beer to drink.

-"Since my own cubs moved out, there is a room with three bunks," said the Bear as they had filled their stomachs, "and I will get you some night gowns they once grew out of to sleep tight in, not feeling cold."

And so it was; with the promise to "speak more tomorrow" lights were put out, and all went to sleep. Unaware to the children, however, the Bear made pretence to check his garden a last time, but in reality sent off two messengers; one small and fast for a long flight, one strong and persistent, carrying a bundle to its recipients.


	7. Chapter 7

Twist warning for this and coming chapters - bu maybe no need to fasten your seatbelts just yet.

All honour to C S Lewis

THE CAIR

Narnia, early spring, year 1002.

Having a St Bernard's dog waking you up after dark could scare the wits out of you, were you the least inclined to linger on the old days. So the Beavers were very near to a heart attack that night the German children had arrived at the lamp post.

Knowing the talking Dog that barked them awake as well as his friend the Bear judge, they soon calmed down, however; and were excited once more when the story of two more humans arriving in Narnia had been told; but this feeling to be substituted for pity as the bundle brought was unrolled to display two sets of worn, ugly, and almost unusable clothes.

And so it came to pass, when Ruth and Karl woke up the next morning, there was laid out for them in the empty bunk beautiful Narnian clothes, sewn for them the night that passed, courtesy of Mrs. Beaver and small weapons that Mr. Beaver had found for them rummaging around in his own chests deep down in the underground tunnels with the help of a neighbouring Badger.

At the Bear's , breakfast with the host was a slow affair; especially as they had not met before. So many stories had to be shared, and the Bear inquired thoroughly on all the Narnian homes they had visited as smugglers. He seemed to have a very good memory, and mind for details; as he puzzled together to one picture almost all of their itineraries that fateful time; often being ahead of them with remarks like "if you met those squirrels, did you not also see to these mice" and so on.

At the end of the meal a small bird sat chirping at the windowsill, having come in through the open window.

-"Ah, my dear Redbeak, welcome to my simple home. May I invite you to take part of a breakfast? Nectar I cannot yet offer you, but some processed fruit of the flowers I can dissolve in water for you to enjoy!"

-"Thank you, honoured Judge, I have with haste flown from the Cair with just one stop an that at Beruna, so I gladly accept your generous offer."

While the bear went off again, to the kitchen, the humming bird acquainted itself with the humans; and lots of laughs were shared when it was told some gems of the Germans' visits to Archenland.

After they all had finished their respective meals, the bird decided to come out with the real reason for its presence.

-"As a messenger from the Royal Court of Cair Paravel, I have the honour to, on behalf of Their majesties High king Peter, Queens Susan and Lucy and King Edmund, invite you to join them for a few days at their Royal residence. As we speak an escort is on its way, led by the Sheriff of Beruna, to see to your safe arrival at the Capital within two days, not more.

If the sound of falling children's cheeks could thunder like _Blitz und Donner_ , then this was the time!

-"These must be the names of the Four foretold by the prophecy," whispered Ruth to Karl.

-"Indeed it is, and they are now the rulers of Narnia, after defeating the ursurper-queen and being lawfully crowned and proclaimed as such by Aslan himself."

No one had time to linger long on that, however, because soon the ground shook from hooves, and soldiers of all species arrived at the gate.

The rest of the day and most of the next came as some sort of a blur to Ruth and Karl in a mix of ride and rest, horseback and camps, outdoor meals and sunshine. Ruth enjoyed all the riding, of course; she had tried a little back home. For Karl riding horses was totally new, but both had already been affected by the good Narnian air, and for him this helped to catch up rapidly and enjoying it too.

At camp fire the following evening had been a lot of sharing of stories. The Narnians tried in all different ways, together and not, to praise the glory and splendour of the Royal palace; but when it came within sight in the late afternoon their second day of travel, lit from the setting sun behind them, all still gasped with awe. Cair Paravel seemed to shine like a star resting on the utmost cliff in the sea. This must have been the single most beautiful sight Ruth had ever seen, and when they got closer Karl admired the gates and ramparts and found even most Bavarian Castles shy and small.

Trumpets blasted and the gates opened as they came closer, and a small contingent of riders, led by one carrying the Narnian standard, came to meet them. As they came closer, the riders spread out and let through a brown horse, carrying a black haired boy with a silver band around his head.

-"This, dear friends, is king Edmund. I am Philip, and he is my rider by my choice from first we met."

-"And you, lord Charles and lady Ruth, are very welcome to our court," continued the boy, who the addressed now knew to be one of the Four. "Please follow me!"

The two groups merged, with the king and the flag at the head, and the visiting children somewhere in the middle, and rode through the great open oak doors of Cair Paravel's main entrance into the large open courtyard inside. There they were met by several pages, servants and stable hands, while all the soldiers of respective group were disappearing to lodgings and stables, to be taken care of. So also the mounts of Karl and Ruth, so the children suddenly found themselves almost alone on the large courtyard; except king Edmund and one panther page.

-"Very welcome to our home, Ruth and Karl," said a young girl standing on the broad marble stairs leading up to the palace itself." The girl was wearing a silver crown and a beautiful velvet dress, cut the same way as Ruth's. "I am Lucy, and I hope you are not too exhausted from travelling! We do apologise for the haste, but upon hearing of your arrival we were sure this was of Aslan's doing and wanted to meet you as soon as possible."

-"The formalities will be tomorrow. The whole court will assemble in the great hall," said Edmund from beside the newcomers. "But this evening is yours to rest and enjoy for yourselves. You will be shown to your rooms by the kitten page…."

Here the young king was interrupted by the large black panther, who growled loudly and moved, all hair on end to stand beside Queen Lucy.

-"Edmund! You know how she hates to be called that!"

-"Yes, my Queen. And that is exactly why I do it," answered Edmund, eyes twinkling."

This rendered him a hard punch on his arm from his younger sister; who in turn was given a happy "thank you, your Majesty" from the Panther.

Ruth and Karl then followed their panther guide to the guest wing. They were given a lovely room each, with a desk in front of tall windows facing south, comfortable reading chairs in front of the fire place, and a huge made our poster bed, ready for sweet dreams.

Between their rooms were a common bathroom, and there they found two steaming tubs with soap and towels at hand. Washing the travel dust off was easily done. Harder it was to stop soaking in the comfortable baths, spending the time talking over how nice Narnia had been so far. Eventually it began to get dark, as the sun set, and a faun came in to light candles. Then they decided to call it a day, got up, dried, donned a sleeping gown laid out for them each, and retreated to their room.s

It passed not many minutes before they both slept. A badger coming in to add more wood to the fire in each room blew out the candles, drew the curtains in front of the windows and left on tip-toe, no sound made beside the calm rhythmic breathing of two earthen kids on adventure in a foreign and different world.

Ruth had pleasant dreams, struck by the kindness of the two younger Rulers. Karl envisioned hard battles and breaking sieges of the castle, eventually gaining the trust of the two oldest of the Kings of Queens, who he had not yet met and feared may be fierce. Then the morning came before they knew it, as the sun rose out of the glistering eastern sea.


	8. Chapter 8

Ladies and Gentlemen, be ready to fasten your seatbelts; for now we have a few unexpected things happening, making a rough road ahead!

While you do so, I thank C S Lewis who created Narnia; and reviewers. Very kind of all!

THRONES

Cair Paravel, Narnian year 1002.

When Ruth woke up the first morning after their arrival to the palace, she at first did not remember where she was. She just laid there, on her back, looking up to the inside of the large canopy above the bed, watching the artistical lion embroider seemingly looking down on her. It was a great lion, fierce and kind at the same time; and while she was enjoying the beautiful sight, it suddenly seemed that the lion was winking at her!

A knock on the door whisked her back to the reality; Narnian reality that was, as a maiden entered with more than one burden in her arms.

-"Good morning, lady Ruth, I hope you slept well. I'm half nymph and half naiad, and am honoured to be at your service. We washed your dress and ironed it, for you to appear as natural as possible in court presentation today, but if you do not mind, I would like to add some jewellery and do your hair. But first something of an early breakfast."

Ruth did not know what was meant by 'an early breakfast' but saw toast and eggs and tea appearing on the table in front of the fireplace, and happily enjoyed it, before being tended to. That was both uncomfortable and soothing; scary and bringing hope; and in the end she looked upon a pretty face, pearls and precious stones around neck and a beautifully set up hair. It really took her some time to realise she was looking into a mirror, and not a picture or a painting of a participant in a Narnian beauty contest!

-"Are you not happy milady?"

Ruth understood that it was her silence that made the maid worry, and turned to her with a large and happy smile.

-"I am overwhelmed, cousin, of how pretty face you have made of my ordinary features. You must be skilled far more than the most!"

The young naiad/dryad curtsied with a polite blush.

-"Oh, no, milady; the real skilled ladies in waiting will get you ready for the state banquet tonight. Then you will also wear a new dress, and heavy jewels, courtesy her majesty Queen Lucy. That will be really something; but this is mere ordinary."

Ruth doubted anything in the palace was 'ordinary', but there was no time to find out, as the door opened again and the black panther page came in, bowed, and asked "the high born and regal lady" to follow.

Outside was already Karl, splendidly dressed; and with twinkling eyes and slowly moving tail the great cat told of how many visitors was caught by awe and surprise then led into the great hall.

-"This we cannot have today," said the cat, and obtaining their promise to be silent, she led them along the corridors and through a back door to the musicians' balcony in the throne room.

The silence promised was of course totally unnecessary, as both young humans were immediately struck by an awe they had never felt before.

They stood in a room with tall pillars holding a distant ceiling; opposite many, also very tall, stained glass windows letting the sunshine dye the floor in beautiful patterns. To the right, on a dais, were four thrones; only two occupied by an unknown young man and lady, both wearing precocious robes and golden crowns. In front of them stood a courier of sorts, but his report was not heard all the way up to the balcony. After them entered an elderly badger, from who's indignant complaint at least the words 'books' and 'library' could be heard. After he left the lady in one of the thrones spoke:

-"What is next, dear royal brother?"

-"The hight of the day, gentle sister mine; the foreign children."

-"Must we not leave for a refreshment and gather our regal siblings, before returning in style?"

-"Indeed, dear Susan, absolutely so my wise Queen!"

So the High king Peter and Queen Susan left the throne room, visibly without any hurry. But as soon as they are out of sight, all doors were thrown open, and the hall began to fill up. Some sort of master of ceremonies tried to bring order and structure, but Ruth and Karl did not get much time to see that, because the balcony was claimed by trumpeters, and the children were led downstairs to stand in front of the heavy oak doors to the throne room, which were closed.

While Ruth tried to figure out if she recognised any of the carvings on the doors from what she had learnt from Narnian history, the very master of ceremonies, a faun with an elaborate scarf and horns of gold came to join them. He held a very shiny staff and looked upon the children like he never had done anything else in all of his life.

-"Introductions will follow," the faun whispered hastily, "but for now just stand still and do not go in until I have announced you. Please!"

So the doors opened inwards, trumpets sounded and all of the four Rulers filed in into the hall. They greeted individuals here and there, kissed small children, cubs, kitten and kids; and finally reached the four thrones, where they sat down simultaneously. The sound of voices died down and the hall got filled by an atmosphere of expectancy.

Then the faun master of ceremonies went forward, hit his staff twice in the marble floor and said:

-"The lady Ruth Zlobówinic and lord Karl Meier."

They realised this were their cue, and slowly began walking into the magnificent throne room, to trumpet fanfares and courtiers bowing an curtseying as they went.

Finally they reached the dais with the four thrones and the Four rulers, and respectfully made their humble reverence to the two Kings and the two Queens.

-"Welcome, fellow humans, to the court of Aslan's Narnia," boomed the oldest.

-"And please understand that we are so very pleased to see you," said the older Queen.

-"Please receive our gifts," said the boy they knew was king Edmund, and Ruth was presented with a beautiful tiara,while Karl got a ceremonial sword with a golden hilt laid in with rubies.

-"These are for the ball tonight, so worry not of how to wear them," said Queen Lucy. "As for now we ask you to kindly accept an invitation to a small private lunch with us four. But first be so good as to turn around and let the whole court see and greet you.

As they did, they were met with a thundering applause, whistles and stomping of feet and hooves.

To more trumpet fanfares, they then followed the Four into an antechamber to the throne room. For the day it was used for dining, and six sets of china, glass and silver were set on a table. A buffet lunch stood on a side table, and beside it stood the ceremonial master, wine in his hands.

-"Please be seated, dear friends," said the high king. And when nothing happened as any response:

-"Ruth, here, and Karl, there," continued the gentle queen. When they all stood behind their chairs:

-"On my Three," chanted king Edmund. "One, two, three!" and as they all sat comfortably:

-"We dislike the pomp and formalities," concluded queen Lucy. "But in public it has to be done!"

\- "Sometimes! Let us now thank Aslan for the food!" All four rulers put the tip of their knives to the table, bowed their heads and contemplated the grace and love of the great Lion. The visiting kids had not much more to do than follow suit, but not having much of an idea of what was going on.

And so a rich meal with loads of talk happened. Ruth got to know why a towel with claw marks of the secret police was kept in the palace museum, and Karl of the need to clean swords. Lucy had ideas of whom might had sewn the clothes worn by the visiting children, and Edmund froze when they told about smuggling help into occupied Narnia.

The two oldest of the Four told of going to boarding school, while Ruth said she was no longer in any school allowed. The four told of being evacuated to the English countryside, while Karl gave his view of the remote hospital he had been sent to.

Coming from so different backgrounds, it was of course only natural for the light spirited Queen Lucy to eventually ask from where on earth their guests had come. Immediately they booth stood up and began singing their old beautiful national Anthem, once in the 18th century composed by Haydn himself:

-" _D_ e _utschland, Deutschland, über alles_ …."

They came no further than the first nine notes, though, before both Narnian kings were standing, drawn swords in their hands, interrupting with one in England detested name:

-"Germany!"


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you EgyLynx, trehugger00 and Lunamione13 for asking what will happen. And here is the answer; or rather the first chapters of three to answer what now the Narnian rulers are going to do with their guests from enemy lands.

Please, all and everybody reading, please keep your seat belts fastened and remember that all is the property of C S Lewis; even though I think what is to come is the best of my story so far!

TRIALS

Cair Paravel, Narnian year 1002.

-"Germany! You come from Germany!" had both Narnian kings shouted in unison, and never had Karl nor Ruth felt like the very ground dissolved below their feet, or even worse; like they just had come from another planet. And it got even more horrible; they suddenly felt very unwanted.

-"Dear my royal siblings," smiled now the always gentle Queen, "may we not act in a haste. Have these children not acted in defence of the real Narnia? Have they not been willing to lay down their lives, smuggling help to whom are now our cousins and dear subjects?"

-"And were not at least one of those loads of helps delivered to a couple of Beavers?" added Queen Lucy, who had summed two and two to know where Narnian clothes came from – at least definitely not from Germany!"

-"I for one think we shall give them a real chance to defend themselves," said king Edmund, in his eyes a strange look. "Please sit down, Peter, and let us decide what to do."

And now the strange thing happened that two guests no more seemed to be present, as Four rulers openly discussed what to do with them. In the end it was decided that they should be questioned by the high court of Narnia as soon as it could convene. Messengers were sent off at once and the kids visiting to their rooms, now guarded from the outside; not to protect honoured guests, but to see to that the same guests were not the reason for harm to the country or the crown.

One week later, the ball for the visitors totally forgotten, the Court sat in session in the throne room.

-"The prosecutor calls lord Karl from Jer Manie in Spare Oom for cross examination!"

And a pale boy, in a much simpler dress that he last time had entered the Great hall, and now with no sword or other weapons, nor any jewels in any form, stepped forward to an elaborate stand.

-"I hereby swear, in the name of the Emperor behind the Sea, to tell the truth as much it is to me revealed. So help me Aslan!

-"Please state your full name!"

-"Karl Wilhelm Adolf Meier."

-"And your full data of birth, for the record, please."

-"I was born on May 3, 1924, in the city of Stuttgart, Baden-Würtemberg."

-"So you were not born in this world? Neither in Narnia, nor in Archenland? Not on any of the Islands, not even in Calormene?"

-"No, I was born to the south in the republic of Germany."

-"And when was that republic established, if you may remind us, young man?"

-"In 1918, after _Kaiser Wilhelm_ lost the great war and abdicated!"

-"Only seven years before you were born? Can not be a realm with much of tradition and culture inherited, then! And what did you do while back in that miserable so called republic?"

-"I grew, your honour, until the time I was old enough to attend school. But then I fell ill; there was some sort of decease that made it harder and harder to use my legs. Finally I had to stay home, and my only outings were when Ruth, my neighbour and friend, had time to spare to push me around in my wheelchair."

-"So you could not really walk?"

-"That is true, I could not, and about a year ago I was taken from the city centre to a fine childrens' hospital outside Stuttgart. But the doctors there, good as they were, could not heal me."

-"And yet you stand in front of us as well as an acorn. Is that not strange? And how come that you entered Narnia?"

-"It was during one of the rare times Ruth got permission to come visit me, sir. She pushed me in the wheelchair around the grounds, and suddenly stood we in front of an old iron lamp post we had never seen before. From nowhere came to me the strength to stand up and touch it, and suddenly we both were not longer in Germany, but in the Western Marches of Narnia.

-"Thank, you, lord Karl, I have no further questions for you. But honoured audience, please listen to what this young man is actually saying. How shallow it is. He says he comes from a state being just a few years old – at the same time implying it had established cultural institutions as schools. He says he is crippled and incurable, still he runs around here like a mountain goat. He is so very well acquainted with the Western marches and finds easily his way here; but has nothing to say of basic things he with necessity should have in Spare Oom, like parents!

The prosecutor had obviously passed from examination to plea, and demanded all to see that this boy was a very bad actor indeed and most naturally a spy, sent to gather information of the Rulers, or even worse, assassin or hurt. This was met by gasps and squeaks from the audience., which then broke down in discussions and arguments.

The order had to be established by King Edmund ordering a lunch break. The Narnians went out to the court to get fed and watered, all but the young King himself, who stayed with Karl and Ruth and saw to that they were also properly lunched. During this he gazed at Karl in such a way that he did not have any choice but feel both liked and encouraged by the youngest male ruler.

And so the days went by. Ruth was questioned over and over and witnesses were called to disprove or confirm her statements.

-"May I ask you squirrels to try to speak one at a time, please. Have or have you not met this lady before?" And they spoke one at a time, but seemingly with no breaks, not even to breathe!

-"We have, we have, and we are very happy we did, because we had had our last nut when she came seemingly out of nowhere, pushing that heavy laden sledge and for free gave us ten times as much nuts as all our combined weight; She surely saved our lives and we still have nuts left and we think she is the most lovely smuggler the world had seen; We are sure she was sent by Aslan, and we are deeply offended by the way she is treated now, and we plead to the High king …."

-"Thank you, my dear cousins, your plea will be accounted of by the Court, as I myself is not sitting as judge here. May I ask the defence to carry on?"

-"May we then hear the former court librarian of the Archenland kings Coupin and Lune. Please! Have you ever met this lady before? If so, how did you come to do it?"

-"I have met her, sir, I know her as lady Ruth; and almost exactly two years ago I had a special dream. In it Aslan told me to go to an abandoned tunnel extending from my house, and at the end I would see two children in the strangest clothes I had ever seen. I was to call them to me and lead them into my home. So I did, and they followed; the boy strangely enough getting strength to by himself walk."

-"Once safe in my place, I was told they had been in Archenland before, foretold by the stars, but only a short time. The centaur doing the interpretations of the sky confirmed this and took both out to training during most days, but many days the lady Ruth stayed with me, reading and learning. She is indeed a very clever girl."

-"Did she ever tell you anything about her past?"

-"Just only a little, sir; she was obviously becoming a foreigner in her own land. Her father lost an editing job and could no longer work on a text that actually belonged to them. She was forbidden to go to school – oh, this is such a pity, with such an intelligent mind being barred from learning!

After a long row of witnesses had been asked both common and strange questions, and that part of court proceedings were about to close, when one young, clear voice was bravely heard above all:

-"Excuse me dear cousins, my I break the protocol here and be allowed to ask one of you a few questions of myself?" After a stunned silence and a short conference by the Judges, it was decided that Queen Lucy might in fact do so.

-"Great appreciation, dearest cousins, I then might be willing to call Mrs. Beaver forward, to tell me about when she first met lady Ruth."

-"She came in the night, your majesty, with a strong Bear I knew had fled Narnia; together filling all Mr. Beaver's cellars with supplies the whole village could share. And three weeks later, she and the boy; lord Karl, came with cloth and thread and needles and all what a seamstress would need."

-"Did you ever see those two again after that?"

-"Not before being called here to testify, your Majesty."

-"But you knew they were here, in Narnia, again, now, years after being smugglers?"

-"Yes, your Majesty, their clothes were sent to me after they met the Judge himself, and I must be rude to say that such ugly clothes were never worn by any Narnian. So I skipped my sleep and sew them new clothes; the one they wore being received here by the Four."

-"Quite a kind deed, indeed, Mrs. Beaver, something you would never do to an enemy of Narnia. How come you knew they were of good intent?"

-"When they came the last time, your majesty, you had already given your handkerchief to Mr. Tumnus, and Aslan had been spotted; so we told of the prophecy and the coming liberation; and when we said who Aslan was and was going to do, their faces lit up all of our home!"


	10. Chapter 10

And as usual: the story and its mistakes belong to me; but Narnia to C S Lewis. And thanks for reviews!

Now, let us see what a Narnian court makes out of visiting German children!

DEFENCE

Cair Paravel, summer, Narnian year 1002.

The head of the lawyers defending two of treason accused children stood up. Or, rather, being a tall centaur, he just straightened himself up to summarise all that had been said in his final address to all of the great hall in Cair Paravel.

-"My honourable Rulers, extinguished Bear judges, dear Cousins and fellow Narnians, guests from near and far – may I speak freely in favour of the name of Lady Ruth Zlobówinic?"

-"May I then begin to point out to all of you Narnians, including myself, how happy we are to be living here in our own country? Well, lady Ruth does not have that privilege! She lives in modern Germany, yes, but her descent is not from there; not even from neighbouring Poland, in spite of her name sounding very much like that. Instead she belongs to a foreign people, the people of Israel."

-"The people of Israel once had their own country, just like we, but it was occupied, just like ours, and many had to flee just like many of us. Unlike ours the occupation of their land has not yet come to an end; it has just changed lords, and the refugees have gone form land to another, staying as long as they were welcome, fleeing again when hatred and persecutions erupted."

-"Now, in Germany has been horrible upheavals. The Empire lost a great war and fell, the republic was struck by bad times and people starved; and then the grass roots decided that enough is enough and wanted their Great country back. They wanted to merge nationalism with solidarity and forged the great movement of National Socialism. When Ruth and Karl first came here, they have just had a land slide win in the parliament elections and formed a government."

-"Soon it was shown, however, that the solidarity was meant for only people of the right nation. When the children served us as smugglers, their own country had seen a Coup d'etate and become ruled by a dictator, aiming to root out all foreign. Ruth's people was in the centre of his target. She was put out of school, her father forbidden to work publishing Israel's own holy scriptures, and if any had enterprises or assets of large, it began to be confiscated."

-"Now, as we speak, the National Socialists are turning outwards, to add to their _third Reich_ what belongs to others, and that world as far as we know, can do nothing – so evil and harsh is the power they have built, that even the great empire our Rulers come from is trembling and fighting for its very life."

-"Dear listeners, the war Germany fights with England is not Ruth's war. She is no German, she has no interest to spy on or hurt our Rulers because they are of English blood. Ruth was sent here to help us – and she has suffered cold and hardship and risked her life to do so."

-"Honoured Judges, I plead a full clearance of lady Ruth's name in that you declare her not only innocent of all charges, but proclaim her to be a true Friend of Narnia!"

This speech was met by such a shocked silence that Queen Susan stood up to order refreshments to be brought in. During fruit and cakes, wine and lemonade, the Narnians pondered on how Aslan sent one being persecuted at home to help them out at their time under occupation.

And that boy, they figured, crippled and weak, a real nobody in his own land, was it not a miracle of Aslan himself that he could walk and ride and fight and feed the hiding Narnians during his last stay here? Was it possible that he was a fraud from Telmar, making all this up?

The refreshment break was clearly too early interrupted by High king Peter himself."

-"Dear, dearest Cousins, I will now request all the Judges to convene to decide the outcome of this case. The rest of us may have more food and drink as of wish."

The Bear judges stood up and made ready to leave, but then one of them turned to king Peter and asked:

-"Would it be possible for king Edmund to join us, please?"

Neither king did mind, and so the buzzing throne room enjoyed more refreshments without four bear judges and the King who's coronation title is Just.

Before everyone had got too much, Mr. Tumnus, the master of ceremonies, hit the floor three times with his staff and announced the return of "His Majesty king Edmund the Just – together with the distinguished Bear judges of the Narnian high Court."

The audience silenced and all the five entering the throne room went to their seats and sat down. At once the silence got deafening and expectation higher than the ceiling.

Then, with great dignity, king Edmund stood up to tell the legal outcome.

-"In this ever first High court case since the return of Aslan, henceforth designated 1002:1, where at the bar was the royal crown of Narnia versus lord Karl and lady Ruth, the Court decides as follows:

1) The defendants are cleared of all charges, being not guilty of treason and malicious intents.

2) The royal crown of Narnia is ordered to pay a fine, yet to be negotiated, to the defendants.

3) The kings and queens of Narnia are encouraged to bestow on the former defendants the titles and honours that is proper for heroes in war."

-"And speaking for me myself and my siblings: we fully accept this legal defeat, and will obey the court with all haste and joy! Please Karl and Ruth, come forward to me!"

As they came he took one hand of each, dearly kissed them and asked forgiveness.

Most naturally the thunder of Narnian joy would now had blew the precious windows out and very gravely damaged the ceiling and the roof; had not the throne room been filled with golden light and Aslan himself came to stand before them. That made all still, quiesced and seemingly rooted to the spot.

Aslan first went to Edmund, licked his face and made him stand up. Then he kissed the children from Stuttgart and proceeded proudly to the remaining three kings and queens, who knelt before him and kissed his mane as he blow his love on them.

-"Very well done! Extremely well done, all of you! You have really proven yourself worthy of my trust, worthy of serving me and worshipping my Father – and yes, I must now speak personally to you all!"

How Aslan's logistics works can not be told, more that it is as miraculous as all else He does. So no one was surprised He managed to meet all, no one left out and no one being bored from waiting. That night all went to bed very happy, but most of all the waiters and the cooks, having not had to from nothing, in no time, concoct at festival dinner for a ball. Aslan's presence had made all forget the pending celebration of the human visitors once again.


	11. Chapter 11

So far, so good! But in Narnia there are often surprises. So we have to keep following the story. Here is the next chapter!

JUDGEMENT

Karl and Ruth were not sure how they managed to sneak out from all the attention and get back to their own rooms, neither how they could stay there unnoticed, get some light food and lots of sleep.

The day after, however, all that would change. Change Drastically. They were woken by one palace servant each, given a more substantial breakfast they were used to and after eating they met in the shared bath room, ushered in by the same servants, undressed their pyjamas and put to soak below the bubbles of one hot bath each.

The servants scrubbed them like their lives depended on it, until suddenly they were interrupted by the door opened and two palace guards coming to stand by each side of the door. One of them did announce, very pompously:

-"The ceremonial Master of the four Rulers, Lord Tumnus!"

And it was him, indeed, but more formally dressed than ever before, and shining more brightly than ever the kids had seen. He carried himself like he was a king himself, and the children were tempted to jump out of their baths to curtsey and bow.

-"Lady Ruth, and Lord Karl, I come as a messenger from the four Kings and Queens of Narnia," Tumnus said regally. "In exactly two hours you are supposed to appear in the throne room, before our Rulers and all of the court."

With one movement with his left hand he dismissed the guards and the servants, to be alone with the children. As soon as all where gone, he changed into his more normal kind, love radiating self, and by his presence alone both Ruth and Karl felt very comfortable.

-"Very well done before the judges, my friends! Even the Rulers were impressed! Aslan was truly with you, all along. Now just relax, the day will be downhill from here. Easier it will be."

Ruth had gone through so many cross examinations that she thought it at least could not be any worse, but Karl still remembered having two Kings' swords pointing at him, and was not sure it would be easy. In Narnia nothing seemed to be. Hard but fulfilling was his experience of life.

While the earthly young ones contemplated what had been said, Tumnus had withdrawn, and the servants returned; to get the children out of their tubs, and get them dried and perfumed, a screen set between the tubs just as when they were undressed before going into the hot water.

Dry and hidden in large towels, Karl and Ruth were led to their respective rooms and that meant they could not hear the other's gasps as they saw the clothes lay out for them. Ruth feared Mrs. Beaver, poor heart, had stayed up all night again (and she had stayed up late, indeed, but this time she was not working alone to make the lovely long dress for Ruth). Karl had problems taking his eyes off the fine armour and weapons to be part of his costume.

Before they knew it, they were walking the centre of he Great hall of Cair Paravel; all the way up to the Four thrones, where the Queens and Kings sat. Ruth curtsied and Karl bowed, and then they both knelt before the dais of the Four rulers.

-"Please, stand up," said the High king, "and receive our apologies, for you two have been greatly wronged by us."

-"And please receive our thanks for all the services you already have done to our kingdom," Queen Susan continued, "even in times before we ourselves were here.

-"Yesterday Aslan himself met with us in our private council chamber," almost sung the vibrant voice of Edmund the Just king, telling us more about the situation at home. "Our home and yours."

-"And from the day they got to hear about the trial, continued a very happy sounding Valiant queen, "Narnians have come with one report of the other of your deeds here. I have been told by two very different wild gangs; now mostly all of them training for our army; one of boys, one of goats, that without you there would be no healing liquid in my cordial. You have thus taken part in saving so many lives after the big battle of Beruna! I thank you dearly."

-"You also spent horrible trips smuggling provisions into Narnia, to ease life for cold, starving and ill inhabitants, under the oppressive boot of the White witch," the Gentle queen went on, and came with hope and joy to some in despair, others having almost given up hope and some …."

-"Lost and about to die," Queen Susan was interrupted by a small Bumblebee, who Ruth and Karl had found out in the cold snow, unable to find its way back into the hive. Its intervention was met by a huge applause.

-"We also hear you know the places where Narnia's most precious treasures of art and literature have been hidden." Who else but king Edmund would mention books?

-"And with all this in mind, we would like to ask you…."

What High king Peter had in mind asking, was not spoken, however, because the excited silence in the Throne room was suddenly shattered by a large noise; beginning like a groan, continuing with clonks and clinks, and ending in a big thud. It was Karl who had fallen, flat on the floor. Ruth at once feared his legs had failed him, like on earth, but soon she realised that he had fainted.

The court was immediately on their feet, all ready to help. Peter stopped Lucy from using her too valuable cordial: Susan had a cloth dipped in cold water to cool Karl's forehead and when he came back to consciousness, Edmund helped him sit up.

And so it were, that a crippled German boy had four British born monarchs kneeling around him, and the sight made him faint once more. It was not until a certain female young Mountain goat whispered something in Karl's ear, bowed to the rulers and disappeared in the crowds that he finally managed to get back unto his feet.

-"Erm, I think the Queens and Kings of ours just want to ask you what it is you really like to do," came a voice from the middle of the hall, and suddenly all of the Noblesse of Narnia set their eyes to Mr. Beaver, who actually suddenly understood why Karl had fainted.

-"Well said, my love!" cried Mrs. Beaver, realising that the pressure needed to be taken of the chest of her husband. "Have I not always said you are such a good speaker!"

-"Mr Beaver for the Parliament! The cry was repeated several times – and the Rulers used this small intermission to get themselves and the two visiting children back into place.

-"Unfortunately," cried king Edmund in a very high voice, to be heard in all the Hall, "Beavers can not sit in Narnian parliament. It is reserved for owls. And he cannot be a judge either, judges must be bears. But he can be part of the Royal council. And with your permission he will, and the wishes of our foreign guests will be heard in the Council chamber."

-"Thanks for all who came, there will shortly be food for all," ended Susan the hostess queen, while Lucy bid Karl and Ruth to follow her; and so they all left the applauds and fanfares of the Throne room. All in order of age, the High king last.

With Mr. Tumnus first, and the Beavers last, they were all led to a small, but fine decorated room Ruth and Karl had never seen before. On the walls were beautiful tapestries Ruth recognised as depicting the creation of the world, when Aslan sung Narnia into existence, when Digory and Polly went to get the Apple that later grew to the Tree of protection, and when Frank and Helen were crowned the first rulers of the realm.

-"Dear friends, no one of you being more dear to us than any, thus no one being less dear," Queen Susan said.

-"The Beaver's were right, we would very much like to hear from lord Karl and lady Ruth," said king Edmund, "what they are good at and want to do while staying here with us."

-"And be not shy, just tell us the truth!" exclaimed Queen Lucy.

-"Just as you have always done,"ended High king Peter. "Well, Ruth, I hear that you are very much of a scholar, a lady of high learning?"

Ruth blushed and curtsied at this, but explained that even though she had read a lot of books, and of course liked the books to soon some back here to Cair Paravel, there was something else she really wanted to, and in this she turned to the valiant Queen:

-"I would like to be trained to heal and nurse the weak and needy and vulnerable, just like you, your Majesty." And Ruth curtsied again.

Lucy, the smallest of the royals, acknowledged this with a nod of her head and a large smile, and then Karl suddenly felt all looking at him. First he felt very awkward, having fainted and all; so he looked behind them onto one of the tapestries, and so it was, that it was the kind face of the great Lion that returned his gaze. This made Karl feel more of himself, and braver, and he blurted out:

-"I wish to be a knight, your Majesties, because to get all books and artefacts back here, they will need an escort, and protection from foes, who want Narnia not to know its history. And as history is the very key to the future, nothing is more important than the return of Narnia's inheritance!"

For no one in the room, having seen the visiting children, heard from their trainers in Archenland, and listened to them testify in court; these wishes came as any surprise at all. The Four rulers just looked at each other, like they wanted to say that they had known it all along.

-"Your wishes to train for healing and knighthood shall be from us granted," promised the High King. Speaking for all four siblings. "but first a slight problem must be solved. A messenger came this morning, with reports of the peace being disturbed within the very borders of Narnia."

-"Please let us sit down, eat and plan our response," added the other three rulers, one after the other.

"It is a royal duty to protect the land and keep peace, law and order for all its inhabitants."


	12. Chapter 12

The artefact mentioned in this chapter is called Longinus' spear and can be seen in the Habsburgian treasury in the Austrian imperial capital _Wien_

SCOUTS

Narnia, late summer year 1002

Was it only for the graveness of the situation, all present in the Council chamber of Cair Paravel had probably had very little to eat; but as they knew that good council does not come out of starvation, they did partake of the buffet set on a sideboard; and they found it to be so delicious that they ate more than they could foresee.

The messenger had been treated to a lunch of its own by the palace kitchens while waiting to be let in to report. It was a half grown kitten, who might had felt very awkward and shy, being in the same room as all those important people; had not Queen Susan picked it up and held it in her arms, and scratched it behind its ears till the whole council could hear its purrs.

The kitten bore message from an estate in the south; now a manor thriving as all vegetables, fruits and corn grew abundantly, but once barely surviving during the long winter of the Witch. A few nights ago the estate had been attacked, buildings had been broken into, a lot of havoc had been thrown, but when all and everything was put back in place and order, nothing seemed to be neither lost nor stolen.

Despite it being mysterious, the Narnians living at the remote estate, not far both from the border to Archenland and the western sea south from Glasswater, sent message to the Cair. Who would know if there would be other homes or farms targeted by like marauders?

-"So, they broke in," did king Edmund think aloud, "but never took anything?"

-"No, your Majesty, they just opened all cupboards, turned over all drawers and rummaged in all chests and boxes, but all we own was still there when we looked later."

-"What if they were searching for something, but did not find it?" asked Karl.

-"Exactly my thought, dear sir," said High king Peter, "but what could it be? Ruth?"

-"Well, your Majesty, there might be many things; but obviously not food or money or other assets you are likely to have for the running of a manor."

"Indeed, glorious Lady."

-"That means what was searched for more likely is something valuable for all of Narnia?"

-"I believe so, lady Ruth," concluded king Edmund. "Question is just what?"

-"If I may, your Lordships and Ladyships?" This was Mrs. Beaver inquiring, and given affirmative nods by the other present, she continued: "There might be something of Old, is there not, my own Dear?"

-"So it might, my Delight, so it might," Answered Mt. Beaver. "The original regalia of king Frank and Queen Helen. There is a legend, you see, that their most important treasure swere hidden away by the last regent of Narnia. Right before it fell to the horrible winter, that should have been done."

At first his words were met with gasps, then with a pensive silence.

-"What say you, Mr. Tumnus? Is this legend likely to be true?" asked the valiant Queen.

-"Apologies, my lovely Queen, I can not say for sure. I know of it only as legend, not a fact."

-"But, dear all," said Karl, " It does not have to be real, as long as it is searched by some who think it is real. In our world we have a spearhead, thought to give power over the whole world to whom is possessing it. It has been hidden away many times as the city it resides in has been attacked or come under siege."

-"So we have a legend hunter, looking for what might be there," said the gentle Queen calmly, not to scare the kitten still in her arms. "That can make sense. I presume those crowns, if they were to be found, are very precious."

-"As artwork invaluable, confirmed Mr. Tumnus. "But as historical relics even more important."

-"Really, Tumnus, how can that be?" King Edmund looked really bewildered.

-"That, your Majesty has the Knight to be already told us. They prove the narrative of Narnia's first days to be true! Thus their very existence is a danger to any who want to overthrow the legal rule established by Aslan. Therefore any enemy to the state needs to either be sure they do not exist, or find them and destroy them!"

The Council having got so far now realised that the little kitten did not come telling about a small random burglary, the thief scared off by sounds of some one waking up, and running before being able to steal anything. Now it seemed more likely to be a conspiracy of sorts, aiming at the very heart of the country. But how should they know?

In the end it was decided a scout party should be sent out, to have a look at things as they were. It was acknowledged the messenger kitten had done a great job, but no one expected it to know all the details needed to deal with the foe. Ruth was not keen on going, until queen Lucy said she wanted, which lead to a double-glare from her two big brothers, which in turn led to a big laugh from Karl and Susan, both seeing clearly what was going on.

In the end it was decided that Edmund would take Lucy, to keep her out of harms way; an order from the two oldest monarchs. Ruth and Karl would join to help protect a small band of specially trained scouts. The scouts showed up to be surprisingly small animals, as living close to the ground they could always catch what humans and larger Narnians naturally would miss.

Council dismissed and all returning to their respective quarters, the servants were visibly dull, no banquet to be held this evening either. Instead of preparing the young visitors for a Grand ball, they were to pack for the coming outing, making it easy for them to fulfil their task.

Setting out early the next day breakfast was postponed until the first stop of the day, which was so close to the palace that it could be made at an inn. Later they would have to camp out in open air, but the first days they could eat and sleep in the more organised way of travellers on the highway between Narnia and Archenland.

Turning left off the highway, however, to pass Glasswater and go further south towards the former capital of Archenland, which was still the most important harbour in the north, they had their first outdoor lunch, and later camp with tents, fire, songs and stories. Ruth told a story of Ya'akob, who fell in love with his employer's youngest daughter; only to wake up after the wedding finding that he was in fact just married to the oldest (a story to be continued)!

On the fifth day of travel , the were met by the messenger-kitten, who led them off the beaten road through the forest to a seldom used back entrance to the manor grounds. Inside a large barn they met the lord and owner of the manor.

-"Well met, your Majesties, Lords and Ladies! My apologies for disclosing your presence here this way, but thinking you might find undisturbed tracks as long as our foe does not yet know you are here, I decided to hide your camp as for now. In a few days, when you have gathered all which you might deem helpful, we will of course have an official reception to let all know you are here. It will always scare some, but bring great joy to many lowly subjects, not often visited."

-"We thank you Sir, all of us," was King Edmund's official response, for your lordship's considerate and wise arrangements. In here will be our headquarters for now, and from here will proceed all the scouting teams we have planned for."

Ruth, who secretly had hoped for a hot bath, flinched a little, but the others in the royal company seemed very happy with the arrangements as such. Most happy was the guide and kitten, who was proudly informing all who wanted to hear that it was born in this barn, just fourteen months ago!


	13. Chapter 13

Happy high summer to all! Let me first remind myself and all it may concern that Narnia and its characters were borrowed from C S Lewis from Oxford.

And thanks for reviews - the one to chapter ten gave me nice feedback to my wish for this story to unpredictable. As is, I hope, even the coming chapter:

FROGS

Narnia, late summer year 1002

When Ruth and Karl woke up the morning after the royal investigators took up their secret camp in the large barn of a southern estate, breakfast was almost ready and they had to hurry to get faces washed and get dressed for the meal.

-"Good morning, Lord and Lady," they were greeted by the expedition leader, King Edmund, "if you please may join council after you eat?" Some information has come in during the night."

The breakfast being delicious enough for the children to think that it had been extended by locally grown produce. Ending their meal, they took their steaming cups of hot mint scented tea they had learned to like in Archenland and went back to where the King and Queen had tall heir officers gathered – King Edmund with a steaming cup of his own.

-"This coffee is excellent! I would imagine it to be imported from south of the desert. But now we must lay plans."

During the night the scouts had met with and interviewed local night living animals; such as owls and bats. They could indeed confirm that something was going on; some nights they had felt some evil presence among the shadows, but they had never seen anything tactile or concrete to help the investigators. For some time the Narnians were left confused and speechless.

-"Your Majesties and dear warriors, Lords and Ladies, if I may get permission to speak?"

The earthly children could very well hear a high pitched voice but saw nobody at first and looked for a speaker everywhere.

It was Queen Lucy who discovered the speaker first, and bowed down to allow it a more elevated place to be visible to all, and and said happily:

-"Dear cousin, thanks for being so brave as to address us! And of course we are all very pleased to hear what you have to say!"

The speaker fixed his big eyes on his audience, showing up to be a large frog, who had happily been granted the request to speak.

-"Your Majesties and dear warriors, Lords and Ladies, if I may get your attention please?"

At this some of the present Narnians had a hard time to quench a smile. Not all of them had met any toad or frog before and were truly unaware of their tendency to inflate – both themselves and their speech, to a pompous state that reminded the King and Queen present of as set of ambassadors from Calormen. But their attention the frog indeed had!

-"Majesties, warriors, Ladies and Lords, I have come here to speak on behalf of not only myself, but of my clan; and yes, all the frogs hereabout. We have lived here since Aslan, blessed be His high name, sung the world into creation; except during the hundred years winter. When the wetlands had ice on top, we had to retreat south; but we never thrived there and happily we returned as the great victory at Beruna was won by the Four Majesties' glorious army. Some of us even took part of it, and . . . ."

At this the Just King made a small sound from deep inside his throat, and the frog visibly jumped.

-"Apologies, your Majesties and dear warriors, Lords and Ladies, I am really sorry, I was about to tell you about what here has happened; and I and my clan are so happy to have you visiting to hear us. I was elected spokesman as I am one of the elders, but not too old as to avert adventures; and travelled in hiding and incognito to seek you out and tell you as soon as I could. I set out from my family just ten days ago, and indeed I took a great risk travelling when evil beasts might catch and eat me, but it was such an important message, so I . . . . "

By now Karl had been lost as a listener, and his thoughts wandered freely, imagining the frogs who stayed dry and warm even where he himself would get wet and dirty; ending up thinking of great adventures there could be wandering hidden paths over quaking black mud bogs.

Ruth struggled to stay concentrated, but even to her the frog just seemed to be adding words on top of each other, conveying little or no total meaning. Looking around, being careful to not move her head but only her eyes, she could see some eye lids drooping, some yawns, and some pairs of eyes starring glossed over and emptily straight ahead.

. . . . That made us sure something was wrong; Majesties and great warriors, Lords and Ladies!"

When silence fell, Karl was violently shaken out of his fantasies of adventure; and Ruth was close to panic, as the dear frog looked around for some one to give response.

-" Oh, dear cousin," began the Valiant Queen. "That was quite a dramatic night, was it not?"

At that the frog seemed to perk up, and almost like Narnian dogs, which never liked to stop talking, it repeated most of the story, only just a bit shorter and more concise this time. While Karl had no idea what was going on, Ruth began to suspect that Lucy the loving Queen just asked her innocent seeming question to give others in the team chance to think and analyse what had just been said.

-"And when you compared all your experiences, there had been nightmares among the young, bad sleep among the youth and a distinct feeling of that something intentionally bad was going on in the more mature group of frogs and toads?" The Just King had weighed every word on a golden scale, remembering that the cousins he were talking about disliked to be called 'old'.

-"Indeed, your Majesty, indeed; so it was, and we felt it coming in over our marshes from the west, from the higher ground; and we never like to go there, as it soon becomes to dry and those who go and proceed risk to dry out, and some have even got lost and never returned; and I myself . . . ."

-"So you can say us the general direction this malicious intent came from, but not its source?" did a smiling Valiant Queen very bravely interrupt.

The frog was visibly crossed by this rude behaviour as he as all frogs really hated to not be allowed to be speaking as fast, long and pompously as he thought his rank would allow; but decided quickly to not scold a ruling Narnian Queen, and so it was that the dear Lucy Majesty managed to get very much valuable information out of the frog without making herself its enemy for life!

When the frog eventually had thanked every one by name and title(s) and pompously bowed itself out, it was impossible for the remaining not to release each one his or her different sigh of relief.

-"So, what do we have?" begun Edmund the strategist for planning the coming days.

-"Thirst, my dear brother, thirst; and some of us is so small they even hunger." said the Valiant, now even brave enough to help her scouts and escort by interrupting his brother's chain of thought.

And so it was that planing was adjured and a break so thirst quenching water, beer and what else could be wished for could be served. Ruth and Karl both had a very nice tasting lemonade, told to be from the flowers of elder bushes.

-"Did we ever get to know any thing from his repeated rant? whispered Karl to Ruth.

-"Quite a lot; it was a night hard to sleep, so probably at full moon, which the frog talked about. If we just knew what is the evil that thrives during full moon nights. . . ."

Karl went pale, but before he even had time to blurt out the word 'Werewolf' the chamber exploded in arguments. The German children had no chance to even distinguish between words as all were airing their opinions at one and the same time, and even felt like walking out of the council or get their ears covered, when Queen Lucy clapped her hands and King Edmund called for silence for all to listen to the contingent of scouts returning from a morning patrol.

-"Cousins and Rulers, the coast is clear, you may now follow us and go see for yourself!"


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reviews!

Regarding Ruth's knowledge: Yes, she is a brainy and knowledge thirsty young woman, who has been deprived of going to school in her own world and thus indulged the more in the teaching the Centaurs gave. All of this will come handy later.

Aslan is a master to use what we have; little or much!

UNICORN

Narnia, late summer year 1002

When the most boring report Karl had ever heard (which was indeed one of the most confused rants Ruth had ever listened to) had ended and the speaking frog had withdrawn in triumph, the Narnians were paired; one worrier got assigned one scout each, and set to spread out around the buildings of the estate to look at which tracks and traces there could be left of the villains as detected by all the scouts.

And traces there were; a broken branch, trod down grass, an odd footprint, several scents picked up by dogs – so the investigators had a lot of things to cover and consider for analyses as they returned to camp for dinner and sharing experiences.

Before that however, something significant happened. Karl was checking a part of the woods south of the barn with a swallow, which if truth have to be said had rather preferred nesting in the barn, when something white was seen laying in the grass far away. The swallow lifted to get a better view and then returned to tell her view.

-"Oh dear, oh dear, this is so horrible; brace your self for some of the worsest! Come as hurry as you can, Karl, it is so terrible!"

As the little swallow flew in front of and above him, Karl trudged through the low vegetation in under the trees, mostly blueberries, until the white patch got larger and larger and finally took the shape of a laying white horse, with one long screwed horn from its forehead.

Karl could see that its chest moved slightly and immediately asked the swallow to get help. Nurse Ruth and healer Queen Valiant Lucy were the best hope for the poor animal. He then tried to keep it calm by speaking slow, quiet words of encouragement.

-"Don't worry, we will not hurt you! It will be okay, help is soon here. I am going to guard you from all harm, and healing is summoned in this very minute by my companion the swallow. We are all going to help!"

Karl had now come so close to the animal that he could sit down and slowly pet its head. Response came in spoken words, barely louder than a whisper.

-"Thank you Kind sir of unknown name and rank; it is very kind to you to try to get my hopes up; but I am afraid I may be already beyond that. It hurt me badly and I fell and sun has set twice since. Would you please pass my greetings to my family and say I love them and I loved them unto the end?"

-"But of course, but of course! I will remember your words. But beware that you might be wrong and soon able to say your love yourself. Who did this to you?"

-"Oh, I must apologise, because I do not know. It was like a large darkness, or a cloud that over shadowed me; and suddenly I was cut, began to bleed and all my body hurt severely. I was in such pain that I could not move, not even stand. I fell, maybe even unconscious."

To keep the unicorn alive until help came, Karl kept conversing with it, enquiring about this and that; family and friends, past happiness and future worries.

Eventually it fell silent and closed its eyes. Karl did not know whether it would live or not.

Suddenly a griffon came sweeping down from above; Queen Lucy and Ruth on its back, led on in haste by the swallow Karl had been assigned to earlier that day. Were they already too late? They all had to help lift the poor white animal's head until a drop of the magical remedy in Lucy's cordial could be fed it.

At first, no visible sign of healing and life could be seen. The wounded unicorn still laid perfectly still, eyes closed. After some time, however, it began to breathe more regularly and with deeper breaths, lungs used better than before. It was obvious it slept. And it was left to rest peacefully, as the Narnian friends now scattered to gather food and water for the unconscious unicorn.

The same night the unicorn and the Narnians rescuing it were the last to return to camp, just before sunset. If King Edmund was surprised to see it, he certainly did not show that. Instead he ordered his soldiers to wash and then called them all to dinner.

A long table had been set up in the middle of the barn, chandeliers on a long linen tablecloth and the table was laid with a dinner for a royal couple; and that was good, as there was in fact both a king and a queen there.

Meal eaten, some of the soldiers entertained juggling and wrestling, and after dessert was served it was time for story telling. A vote resulted, not fully unexpected, for Lucy to tell the story of her first arrival to Narnia when she met Mr. Tumnus. Edmund followed up with telling how Aslan defeated the White Witch by letting her slay him on the stone table. And then it was time for a hot, sweat tea for everybody.

When tea was devoured, all the Narnians wanted to hear a story from Ruth and Karl, and after some debate between themselves, they decided to share how a pack of goats helped them find the rare fire flower from which was made the liquid in the healing cordial of the Valiant Queen. After quite some gasps the evening was ended by the lovely young unicorn singing an odé of growing up to live in freedom and splendour with Aslan, both in Narnia and finally in Aslan's own country.

Then they slept with happy and peaceful dreams in the hay.

In the morning, after breakfast, the Narnians convened for council again. Every pair gave their tale, but it all seemed very confusing, until the white unicorn asked permission to speak.

-"Dear cousins, friends and rescuers; I first of all want to thank you for saving my life."

This was met by small grunts and smiles of approval.

-"And to you, Kings and Queens, for honouring our family by letting my uncle serve as the personal mount of High king Peter."

More appreciation.

-"Strange things have happened here lately, friends! We were so happy when the, er, old winter was over, and we could enjoy life freely; but the last months we found out that dangers might lure in the nights. Some of us were able to lock us in at evening; but others, used to be awake in the night, told of another darkness wanting to cover the land."

At this all nodded; this what was the tale of most of the Narnian investigators.

-"Night living creatures were beginning to come home injured by a darkness they had never ever encountered before. Some just disappeared; most of them young. Parents mourned their children and a new despair began to come over us. It was only a few years since Narnians were liberated. Were we to live in fear and anguish again?"

-"Thank you, dear cousin, this is more or less a summary of what we have found out so far." The Just King Edmund wanted to encourage the young unicorn. "Please tell me about what happened to you."

-"Your Majesty, there was to be three nights ago a rare celestial phenomenon. The Centaurs had foreseen it, and I wanted to gaze the heavens myself, so in spite of the risks, I went outside late at night. It was a great sight, sire."

-"You said the Centaurs had foreseen this. What actually did the heavens tell?"

-"I do not know the details, Majesty, but in general it told of great danger to Narnia being stopped by a foreign knight."

This stirred some excitement in the barn, and suddenly Karl felt all eyes on him!

-"However, cousins all, when I was enjoying the pattern of the stars and moon, a darkness rose and grew from the west. I realised I was in danger, and needed to get back home. So I ran!"

-"But, either I was too far from home, or not fast enough, so the darkness overtook me. Suddenly I could not see where I ran. Before I could slow down, I began to be hit by branches of trees. In the end one broken branch cut my side, and I fell, injured."

-"Was it where you were found?" asked the Valiant Queen.

-"No, Majesty, when day came and darkness was gone, I tried to get home; but the wound hurt me, and more and more, so I could only move slowly and rest a lot between a few steps. Eventually I was so exhausted I could not rise again. I could only pray to Aslan for help."

-"And help was sent." It was Ruth who summarised. "Even if the High king did not really want a sister to go, Aslan must have known she was needed; she and her cordial."

-"Which we yesterday got to know only have healing content because Aslan sent help even from another world," Lucy the Queen beamed.

With this came the conclusion of the council. King Edmund dismissed it for all to rest and freshen up before a great dinner, courtesy of the Lord who had sent for them, and the Estate which they were visiting. The dinner went on long into the moon lit night.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the encouraging review!

Besides borrowing the World created by C S Lewis; I am actually quoting a German book, dedicated to a Berliner Girl in 1932. For real!

Special warning for sad things going to happen now and next chapter. Such were however realities in 1930s National Socialist Germany. For real!

SONG

Narnia, late summer year 1002

Karl thought the outing had been great so far, except maybe for the lodging being much too fine and luxurious to really be appropriate for an outdoor adventure; while Ruth enjoyed it all immensely. She worked together with Lucy, taking care of hurt or scared Narnians, who had more or less been affected by the darkness. Most of them needed healing in some way.

Karl joined the search parties which continued to scan the area, bringing the odd patient in. He did neither find that specially exciting, nor exhausting. Maybe that was due to the special Narnian air, which gave him more strength every day, or the training, or him growing as all kids do. Or all in combination.

Still they had not much of a clue what was really going on and this really began to bother him. One night he slept so lightly that he woke up by the moon shining into the barn. Curiously enough, all others slept soundly; he could hear deep, regular breathing and one or another snore.

Not being able to go back to sleep, Karl went out of the hay and went to watch the moon. However, the light was not bluish and cold, but golden and warm and he suddenly realised it was not at all coming from outside in via a window, but its source was coming from inside the barn.

-"Karl, my beloved child, I am so happy to be able to enjoy your presence yet gain," said a deep purring voice from no place in particular.

-"Aslan!"

With Karl's cry of the great Lion's name, the light seemed to coalesce and thicken in front of him, and the Lion materialised just in front of Karl's eyes. He ran towards the Lion, knelt in front of it and wept out all his sadness for not having solved the mystery and defeated the darkness, face deep into the Lion's mane.

-"You have done well, my child, but soon you will do even better. The Darkness is waiting for you, but it does not know that it can not defeat you. In fact, it is going to be defeated when it meets you."

-"But how, Aslan? I have not yet finished my training; I am even not a mediocre swordsman yet!"

-"Not by might, not by power, Young One, but by my Love!" And with this Aslan breathed on Karl, and within him grew the knowledge of how to do. And it would be a peculiar way to defeat the evil darkness by simply imitating the Great Lion himself.

-"When I breathe on you a second time, you will be ready, lord Karl, and you will alone do what a whole army cannot. After this you will finish your training, be knighted by the High King and serve the Rulers for years and years. You will help rescue Anvard from an enemy's assault; fight giants in the north; sort out robber bands from the west and brigadiers on the sea. In fact all what you once said of your adventures will become true: you will: 'almost wear your sword out, lose your bow and get your eyebrows burnt from dragon fire.' But of this I ask you to tell no one right now."

-"After many years of the life you ever dreamt of in Stuttgart, you will be sent back there by me."

-"Thank you, Aslan! I could never had hoped, laying crippled in my bed at home, that all this would ever happen! Will I ever return to Narnia? Will I ever see You again after returning to Germany?"

-"Dear child, after many a year of service to Narnia, you have done what you can for those living here, and it is time for me to do something for you; I will meet you in My own Country."

-"But Germany, Great One, will I ever be able to do anything for my own _Vaterland_?"

-"I am really sorry, my dearest, but you will not. In fact, you must be prepared to leave nearly as soon as you have come back; but fear not, it will be to Me you go, and I will have you escorted and safe all the way Home. Is there anything more you want to ask Me?"

-"Ruth . . ?"

-"You are asking to hear the story of another individual. I can not tell but yours. However, know then that she will be in your story until you have returned to Germany. After that she has many of her own choices to make; and not even I know the outcome. Her life is hers."

-"Are you ready for the most important service you will ever do for Narnia, lord Karl Wilhelm?"

After Karl nodded, the Lion breathed again on him, and he felt himself filled with bravery, power and knowledge of what to do. Before he knew it the Lion was gone and the light changed slowly back to bluish moonlight.

-"Farewell, Aslan; see you soon again!" Whispered Karl, to not wake any of the others – and then he went out to meet his challenge.

It was a lovely night outside. Night birds sang or chirped and Narnians living most of their lives in night time said a happy 'Good night' to each other and to Karl. The stars twinkled merrily , as if they wanted to encourage Karl on his quest, and the moon kept all the landscape well lit.

Karl had however not long to enjoy the splendour before he could feel a change in the atmosphere. It got colder, and part of the sky got fully black, like dark clouds rolling in from the west. An alarm was sounded and voices could be heard telling each other that the darkness was coming and that now they had to hide quickly.

Karl stood his ground, ready to meet the fate the Great Lion had called him to. He felt colder and colder, more isolated than ever and lost sight of the moon, and more and more of the stars. When only a few of them were still visible, he began to do what the Lion had prepared him for.

 _-"In deine Vaterhand vertrau mein Leben ich bei Tag und Nacht._

 _Gott ist mein Banner, Gott ist mein Fels! Ich fürchte nichts: mein Helfer wacht!_

 _Gepreist seist du, Ewiger, unser Gott, Weltenherr, der den Schlaf von meinen Augen nimmt_

 _und den Schlummer von meinen Wimpern._

 _Gepreisen seist du, der dem Rüden Kraft verleicht, der den Menschen aufrecht schreiten lässt._

 _Gepreisen seist du, der alle meinen Bedarf mir bereitet."_

Karl did not think he could sing in the first place, neither remember the words; but he had rehearsed them with Ruth until she knew them by heart, and now he sang like Aslan himself had done to make Narnia and all creatures therein.

It was a morning hymn, praising the Creator of the world Ruth and Karl came from.

During the long hymn, Karl was surrounded by the contingent who had gone to sleep in the barn, and they (if not the singer himself) could feel how the evil Darkness got shocked, wounded and so it began to shrink. It seemed not able to retreat to keep itself unharmed from the Song, just shivered in place and got smaller and smaller. All the Narnians could feel the Darkness lose power over the land and shrink with each line of the Song – until finally with a popping sound, it vanished.

At the horizon the first glow of the raising sun was seen as the Narnian voices was raised too, to thank Aslan and praise Karl for obeying the Lion and totally undefended attack the darkness with nothing by an Old hymn, originally in the ancient language of Ruth's.

The coming days went hastily like a blur. The breakfast in the barn was turned into a victory meal for Karl, and in the evening a royal reception was officially held at the Estate being very grateful and happy for the victory. Seeing them off was a large group of Narnians living in the area, and some of them even escorted them on the way; until they were met by the High King and part of his army to enter Cair Paravel in triumph and being specially welcomed by the Gentle Queen, standing on the entrance stairways to the Palace.

Then came (finally!) the great banquet when Ruth and Karl got their names eternal in Narnia and the songs still sung about them was played for the first time. As that was not enough to embarrass them, they also had to dance almost all night with admirer after admirer.

When the Cair calmed down, the Rulers granted the children their requests. Ruth trained with the healers and the Valiant Queen, while Karl trained in all a knight needed. After that the weeks went by, and the months, and even years; and all the children had ever dreamt of doing or having befell them. Everything the Great Lion had promised came to be; not a single word would fall empty to the ground – even if Aslan had not prepared Karl for the scolding he would get by Ruth as he came back from one battle as burnt and wounded, having got to close to an angry dragon!

So it was, they all lived life to the full – until they were satisfied and it was time for them to go home!


	16. Chapter 16

INTERMEZZO

Hi, and thanks for review - but no the story is not come to an end!

In fact thee are ten written more chapters, and even with them there is not the end.

However, the story will change a bit, as from now on there is only one German child we are following.

C S Lewis owns the main credits, but there may be other authors here I have borrowed some ideas from, having read there stories.

Let us continue, then!

ALONE

Stuttgart, November 1938

There was a small girl sitting alone outside in the grey November afternoon.

The place where she was, that place was actually quite beautiful. It was a clearing in a large park, benches around and a huge fountain in the middle, where lions on their back supported a great statue of Nike, the Greek goddess of victory.

The Girl herself was also quite pretty. Thirteen years old she was already a small lady, and normally those who saw her could not but marvel of how mature she looked, behaved and spoke.

This dull day, however, she was neither thinking about her appearance, nor of the very beautiful architecture all around her; no, her mind was set on the content of a letter, now held in her left hand, while her right was balled to a fist and her face wet. She wept and the tears stained her face and her coat, the yellow star seemingly the only thing being left untouched by her mourning.

He was dead! Her best friend and comrade in arms during so many adventures both in Stuttgart and in other places were no longer alive. He was gone. The letter had come to his parents the day before and his mother had been kind enough to forward it to Ruth, with a sad smile and condolences. The letter was short, formal and the most important part was a single sentence in the middle:

-"We regret to inform you that Karl W A Meier in November 24, 1938, succumbed to his illness and is no longer with us."

No longer with us. No longer with me! Never in her life had Ruth felt so tremendously lonely, no time before had she mourned so much and never wept so her sight was all but lost.

Therefore she did not see the park transform into an apple orchard; the grey sky of Stuttgart become a mix of blue and clouds; the fountain before her stop flowing clear water and the marble lion turn yellow, turning to watch her, shaking its mane and stretching lazily. She did not see, but she did hear and hear her name sung with a voice known to belong to only one; the Great Lion Aslan!

\- "Ruth, Ruth, you mustn't mourn like there is no hope! There is always hope. Never lose it!"

And the yellow feline jumped from what had been a fountain in Stuttgart, unto the lawn where the weeping girl sat on a small rock and blew out a golden stream towards her.

-"But he, …. he, he is dead!" She looked the Lion straight into his eyes, but did not really see him.

-"He died, yes; and in Germany Karl is dead, but can you guess why he was taken to Narnia?"

-"You gave him the possibility to live fully a life he only could have dreamt of in Stuttgart.?"

-"That he did, but the real reason he came here was to get to know me; and that was so that I could receive him in my Country when time came for him to leave yours!"

-"So he is ….?"

-"Dear heart, you want me to tell you the story of some one else? I can not do that. Only what belongs to your own story I am allowed to tell you. And to your story belongs a few words from Karl. He sent you a greeting, you see; saying he had gone before you and would wait for you to come, when time was fulfilled for you."

At this Ruth convulsed again into tears, and Aslan licked her forehead and pulled her to himself to share the sorrow and ease it and to lift off her so much of the burden that she would be able to do what fate had laid down for her; to help both children of Narnia and children of Israel.

By now it had been reported to the Master of ceremonies in Narnia's splendid capital and palace Cair Paravel that a stranger sat weeping among the blossoming apple trees. A foreign girl with a yellow star sewn to the front of some (apologies for the assessment!) horribly ugly and strange clothes.

Seeing that the Four rulers of Narnia had ridden out to search for the white stag, which was able to fulfil every wish, once caught that was,;the faun Tumnus realised he had to go welcome the visitor himself.

Entering the Orchard, he found it scented by apple blooms; but also lit by the golden light radiated only by One in Narnia, the uncreated creator, Aslan himself. And there He was! Tumnus knelt, was breathed on and had the top of his head licked; being filled with hope and strength and love.

-"Dear my Faun of fauns, I have seen your steadfast love to me and my Father, the Emperor over the Sea, and I have come to ask you a favour – to assist lady Ruth in her last assignment in Narnia: the most important thing she can ever do here."

-"And that is?" Both Ruth and Tumnus looked astoundingly surporised.

-"It is the key to Narnia's future, dearest my children. It comes from the very Beginning, but it has been secretly saved through the eras. Now it is time for it to be revealed, so the future may not be twisted and blackened by Evil."

-"And what, Sir, is the lady Ruth exactly to be doing? And what can we do to enhance her quest?" It was Tumnus doing most of the questioning, as Ruth had not yet really grasped that she was back in Narnia; and now with an important task of her own. She hoped it would not be like one Karl had to perform last time they were here, as Ruth regarded her an awful singer.

-"Dear daughter of Eve," Aslan said as if reading her thoughts. "Nothing happens the same way two times after each other. And no, your quest is not based of singing, even though your tale be sung by the bards for ages to come; if you succeed. Instead you will need all your knowledge and intellect to find what is hidden and bring it into light."

-"Mr. Tumnus, may I ask you to for a moment return to the castle and prepare lodging for lady Ruth as she will need some time to adapt being here and complete the mourning for lord Karl, Knight of the Four?" Aslan asked politely. And to Ruth he said:

-"Please walk with me!"

As the three split in two parties Aslan first let Ruth talk; of her life, what was going on in Germany and of Karl, who she missed dearly. Aslan again repeated the greetings from Karl, promising to see her again in Aslan's Country, but refused to say when it would happen; as that would depend on her choices, not really His.

-"But now to what no Narnian can do for their country. Thus I have called you here; and you only can do it. Karl would have given you protection, but also risk being a distraction. What your heart yearns may be a hindrance to your brains, you see. And here clever thought is needed."

-"I hear, Great Lion, sir; something is hidden that must be found. Is there a map?"

-"Oh, no, my young beautiful Lady. It could neither be risked to fall into the wrong hands; nor by time get lost or decomposed. A map would not do. But there are clues."

-"I see," Ruth remembered her grand father hiding candy in his apartment, giving a note with a clue; and that led to another note with a new clue. And so on."

-"Yes. There are clues, and a sign. You must wear the sign of your People as the clues are completed so you are recognised. And during the quest, you may be accompanied, of course. Travelling alone is neither always safe, and besides boring. Times flies faster with great friends around. You may yourself choose your company."

At this Aslan had walked her back to the centre of the apple orchard and there waited Tumnus to take care of her stay at the Cair.

-"Now rest and enjoy the hospitality of the Cair. Narnian air will strengthen you and wash soon all grief away. Your heart will tell you when you are ready. And finally; the first clue you will find on the very Lamp post itself." And with this Aslan breathed on Ruth again, kissed her forehead and turned her around to face Tumnus. Together they walked to the entrance; knowing that looking back would be useless, as Aslan would already be on His way to visit others needing his care.

Mr Tumnus led Ruth to an apartment in the guest wing. There was a bedroom with a huge open fire place and a large four poster bed, already made for her; a wardrobe and a bathroom entered from the bedroom and a drawing room with book cupboards, sofas and a desk facing large windows towards the sea. From the drawing room was a door to a small balcony and to an _antechambre_ with seats for guards and an almost hidden door in front of stairs down from the servants quarters and up from the kitchens, respectively.

When Ruth had looked around, several Narnians had arrived. One was a young Centaur which she due to his smile understood she must have met before, one a female Robin, one a young boy she guessed might be a page; and there was also the Beavers. Ruth nodded to the others and exchanged hugs with the Beavers. She realised she would have time to talk to all in their own time.

-"How good we were here right now," said Mrs. Beaver, as she sighed and shook her head. "Aslan knows why he always sends them here who needs to be re-dressed upon arrival. And now have you not grown; a lot even. We may make something very beautiful for court, and something solemn for the first days."

Ruth understood Mrs. Beaver meant clothing for sorrow, and silently agreed, but then added that she were to travel on a quest and needed clothes done for far away travelling. Mrs. Beaver nodded and looked very thoughtful.

-"That means we also need the palace boot maker to come visit soon," she said. "May I ask you, my Love and the Light of my Spectacles to do so?

Mr. Beaver, as amused of his new title as all present, quenched a smiled and promised to do so.

When the Beavers had gone the Robin introduced herself as guide and messenger, the page asked if Ruth had any immediate needs and told her dinner would be in Mr. Tumnus suite in two hours, so there was time for a bath and a new gown, if that pleased the Lady. As it did, the page left to get a steaming bath ready; and to later return with a linen dress, obviously hastily sewn by Mrs. Beaver , but still both comfortable and fine in style.

Finally the young Centaur bowed to Ruth. He had respectfully waited for her to recall him and now did smile again.

-"We have met before, my honoured Foreign Lady," he said.

-"Indeed, dear friend; I think I recall your name to be Ironstorm; as fierce a fighter as great prophet and star gazer."

-"You remember my name well, lady Ruth, but maybe you exaggerate my skills as I am still only a young foal. Anyway I am assigned to be your personal guard, and maybe adviser, for the moment."

Ruth was very happy to have met all these people, most of whom she already knew, and with the centaur taking position in the _antechambre_ , and the Robin perching by the drawing room window, she went into the bathroom. She knew the routine of being soaked in hot foaming water, scrubbed pink; and once up out of the tub dried and perfumed and getting her hair laid in a fitting way to the clothes she would wear for dinner. She just felt a bit unaccustomed to the fact it all seemed to be done by a page.

Ruth had not needed to worry, however, because in the bathroom she was met by two girls, telling her they were daughters to Archenladian lords, and with the Queens away the ladies in waiting had the pleasure to serve Ruth tonight.

-"Well, here we are," said one of the ladies; hanging a heavy golden chain with pearls and rubies on the very simple linen dress Ruth wore after the whole _toilette_ procedure was done in the very state of the art. "Please have a look in the mirror, Your Grace."

It is always hard to describe what a girl from our world experiences the first time Narnian ladies has given her a total make over. In spite of the fact that Ruth had once been used to it, she was still very surprised and silent when watching a much regal figure looking back at her from the fine polished metal in the mirror.

-"Narnia can make wonders with visitors, can it not?" asked the Robin suddenly from beside her. "May I escort Milady to dinner, please?"


	17. Chapter 17

Narnia and its inhabitants are mostly created by C S Lewis - and other authors on this site. I am obliged to tehm; as well as the reviewers. many thanks!

PREPARATIONS

Narnia, early summer 1016

Ruth had difficulties to keep the days apart. There had been a merry evening meal in Mr. Tumnus private chambers, with a few close friends and Ruth's page waiting at the table; and then a formal solemn state dinner in the great hall to remember the fallen Narnian Knight of foreign descent.

For that Ruth had been given a stunning black dress with silver jewellery, including a tiara with a black amber inlay. The bards had sung about the adventures the German children had together had in Narnia, and the highlights were of course when Karl defeated the Darkness using one of Ruth's hymns they had practised together; and when he got in the way of a dragon's fireball.

Then there had been other state visits and court events, as many would like to meet Ruth again and also give their condolences for her loss. Mixed with this were weapons training, meals, baths and deep sleep in the comfortable bed; all this looked over by her now more friends than servants; the centaur, boy and robin.

Eventually the Beavers arrived with dress and cape, boots and shirts for travel. Looking warm and heavy, Ruth found out while trying them on that they were really quite nice and comfortable. She was ready to go, but the Narnians were not. Mr. Tumnus had called a special council to meet in the room where war strategies was usually made; the room with many maps and charts.

-"First, Ruth," said Mr. Tumnus when she had been seated beside the large, heavy oak table in the middle of the war room, "I need to apologise for the absence of the Four Rulers; they have gone to the Western marches to find the White Stag, on which it is said it fulfils all the wishes of its catcher.

-"Then, introductions. Dear members of the Council; here is lady Ruth; as it seems a regular visitor to Archenland and Narnia by the will of Aslan himself." At this Ruth bowed her head, both to greet the assembled and to hinder them to see her blush.

-"This is Lightfeather, the historian." At this a large white owl nodded to Ruth. "And the present head of the Palace guard in the absence of General Oreous, Major Kylain." An astoundingly young looking female centaur smiled happily towards Ruth.

-"Brickit, the personal adviser to King Edmund." This name showed up to belong to a black dwarf.

-"Lord Peridan, born in Archenland, but since long established as a Narnian Knight and Officer."

-"And here," Tumnus left his place while speaking to go and lift up a hedgehog from the floor to a high chair beside the table, "is madame Sharpneedle, the head of the Royal treasury. Mr. Beaver you already know.

-"And now," continued Tumnus, "to the matters of this Council meeting. About a week ago I had the pleasure to personally find out that Lady Ruth had again been sent by Aslan from the same of worlds as our Rulers came from."

-"In the same hour we were granted one of the very rare visits of Aslan Himself. He told that Ruth was called here for a much special reason, to do something for Narnia no other could do. Exactly what, however, was told in private to the Lady herself, so I do not know what it could be."

After the Council politely asked, Ruth very abbreviated told that her quest would begin at the Lamp post, but nor that there would be clues and riddles to solve, neither any other details.

When the Council began to discuss the quest, it soon realised there were very little knowledge of Aslan's plans revealed.

-"Where were Ruth to go? What would the weather be like there? Would the travel be safe? What sort of clothes should she pack? Which escort would be needed? How long would she be gone? Could provisions be purchased along the route, or must it all be taken from the Cair? What were to be looked for in the first place?"

Lady Ruth disappointed the Council by having no answers or at best guesses to deliver them. As the quest would lead to something very important for Narnian future, it would be somewhere in Narnia, she guessed. That would mean no special equipment for extreme weather except maybe rain and the trip should not bee too long, so no need for carts with provisions.

Finding that the Foreign Lady had very well thought her trip through, the Council saw it could not add much of advise. Instead it finally asked Ruth what she might need.

-"I would like copies of the best maps you have, please; some gold in amount you deem travellers might use during not more than a month, and the right to choose a small escort."

Seeing this would brush the matter off their hands, the Council agreed; with special tasks for Mr. Tumnus to assist in escort choice, madame Sharpneedle to provide monetary support, and finally Lightfeather to be calling for maps to be copied by the library illuminators. After that the meeting was closed.

Later that evening the Beavers and Tumnus had dinner in Ruth's apartment. The Robin entertained with song, the page served at the table, and the young centaur Ironstorm stood guard so the small party could plan undisturbed and unheard.

When dessert had been served with hot, mint spiced tea, Mr. Tumnus finally asked the question:

-"So, Ruth, who of all you have gotten to know in the Cair past week would you like for your own escort?

-"Thanks for asking, sir Master of Ceremonies; I would love to bring the cousins I have gotten to know the best."

-"And these are?"

-"Oh, Tumnus; most are present with us; Robin the messenger, Partwage the page, Ironstorm the seer and swordsman. Missing me then is only a mount. I deem it too long for me and Partwage to walk all the way, you see."

-"A mount," was Mr. Tumnus thinking loud. "I might go ask my friend who is head of the stables now when her superiour is being out with the Kings and Queens."

-"Thanks for your kindness, Tumnus, but there is really no need. I have already contacted some horses, and there is one keen of helping another lady pursue her goals . She calls herself Whin. Well, her friend Bree would of course also like to go, but with the twin foals born to his daughter this past spring, he says he rather . . .

-"He may just have had enough of adventures, Ruth, and if you ask politely, Whin might tell you some evening at the camp fire something about what they experienced together."

-"I think you have done a wise choice, Ruth; and who would ever had expected otherwise? So," and here Tumnus raised his voice, "would you please come in here, Ironstorm and Partwage?"

The door opened, and two perplexed servants of the Cair came in, looking worried.

-"There is nothing wrong, I hope, Lord Ceremonial Master? Have our service faltered in any way?"

-"On the contrary, cousins, on the contrary; you have served Lady Ruth so well she has asked me to let you accompany her travelling the coming weeks. If you do not oppose that, of course!"

The page and the centaur looked at each other, first surprised and then happily so, and then they both bowed to Ruth and said in unison.

-"We gladly accept the assignment, Lady Ruth!"

-"Very well, then, gentlemen," ended Mr. Tumnus, "by the authority invested in me, I relieve you both from your service to the Cair, for as long tine as you may be needed by Lady Ruth, and set you under her authority, to serve, obey and protect her to your very best abilities."

The room got quiet.

The moment might have become to solemn, and the evening ended less happy that before, had it not been for the Robin, chiping suddenly:

-"And what about me?" Mr. Tumnus shocked face made all begin a happy, healthy, long laugh.

-"My goodness, my goodness! You should have been included! I am getting old, I really am!"

To calm down the deflated faun, Ruth asked for more tea to be served, and told him that on the way to the Lamp post she would like to visit Mr. Tumnus original home, where he had Lucy Pevensie for tea; and the Dam and hut of the Beavers.

-"Please add the Stone Table," said Partwage, no longer being a palace page, "I have always wanted to see the Stone table."

After many cups of calming tea, Tumnus agreed to the beginning of the quest. The Beavers should take part of the escort up to their dam, Bree go with them as far as the Stone table with a stable hand of his choice; and a faun being closely related to Tumnus would bring the keys and take them tll to Mr. Tumnus' cave. On the way they could stop over for a replenishing of their supplies at Beruna, if they wanted.

With that and the meal finished, they all left to prepare for bed. Ruth had a hot bath she lingered in very long; thinking it might be her last. She lay some time in her bed looking into the flames of the open fireplace and did not realise she was fading.

Woken up later by the moon shining onto her face, she was sure he had dreamt of Karl and of him speaking to her:

-"Forget not the Stone table, never forget! What Aslan did there, he did also in our world; but not on a table, nor as a lion and with another name. A Jewish name, Ruth! In our world Aslan made himself part of your people. Aslan was never an aryan!"


	18. Chapter 18

Having the pleasure to in a moment introduce you to the eighteenth chapter of this instalment; I must confess that when it began I had no idea it would not yet be even close to an end!

I would like to thank C S Lewis who created the world in which this story is set; thank the reviewers, but most of all thank the large amount of readers - may I be presumptuous enough to say that from now on the adventure will increase in intensity bit by bit!

WESTWARD

Narnia, early summer 1016

When Ruth left Cair Paravel to do what Aslan had asked of her, she did it with the blessing of all in the Palace, as her open and happy personality had touched many hearts there. The day her party was packing many tried to sneak her a gift; an extra pair of socks, sweet durable cakes, a rain cape, new boots and so on and so forth. She happily accepted all, but distributed it between her escort. So it came to be that they were all well equipped for both sun and rain, cold and heat; and brought loads to eat; and enjoy even for a long ride..

The sun rose behind them after they had said their farewells and rode (ran and flow) out of the main gate with trumpets blasting and flags flying to wish them good speed.

As sun rose higher on the sky to warm them and a slight breeze blew to keep them from getting too hot, the first part of travel was pleasant. Lunch in the grass felt like a festival picnic, and before they knew it they had come to a prepared camping site, often used by many, close to the Stone table.

Tents were set up, a fire lit and a hot meal cooked. That evening the story of what had really taken place when the Pevensies first came to Narnia was told, mostly by the Beavers.

-"So young Edmund was cheated and trapped by the cruel Witch and lured to obey her and betray his family. Thus she was doubly safeguarded from all four thrones in Cair Paravel being filled, the prophecy fulfilled and her reign threatened; because either Edmund was quashed enough to serve her always, or he should die as all traitors had to do on the Stone table," summarised Mr. Beaver.

-"I am sure her happiness stepped up a step when Aslan offered himself to die instead of Edmund, after her mishap of Edmund being rescued so that the Witch's second trump card had to be played. Now she could first kill Aslan and then defeat his followers. Or so she thought, at least!"

-"What she did not know however, was that if someone totally innocent, who had never made any offence to any one, died instead of they who ought to; then all offenders would go free and death be forced to work backwards and release not only them, but also the One who died, back to life."

-"Susan and Lucy got first the worst sadness of their lives, and then the best shock of happiness any one may get, I presume," said Ruth, and was met by nods and noises of agreement.

Ruth had not easy to go to sleep that night. The Lion had died to erase all offence? So that all could have their wrongs forgiven? And Karl had told her He had died back on Earth too? In the shape of an unfavoured and despised of her own people?

The morning after they, before breakfast, visited the Stone Table itself. Ruth felt a reverence and a holiness not unlike what she had always felt in the synagogue; but much greater, much more real then even her own Bat-Mitzvah. And suddenly she understood. Suddenly it took root in her heart. Suddenly she realised that all the questions she had was answered affirmative, and she remembered a verse, hidden somewhere in the TaNach, the Hebrew Bible:

-"For vision and prophecy to be confirmed as unchangeably true."

Ruth just knew that she knew that her heart had now been sealed with a steadfast faith that all of Israel's God's promises would definitely come true. Every one, and she would partake of that.

After the breath taking experience at the Stone Table, Ruth had even easier to take in the Narnia she had lived in for years and loved so much, with its stunning beauty, buzzing with life and reality.

In Beruna they were received as royalty and granted lodging and dinner by the Mayor himself. Ruth suspected that this was the deed of the Master of ceremonies at Cair Paraval, Mr. Tumnus himself, sending a messenger; but as she could not be sure she had seen Robin around all of day, Ruth could not be sure it was not her own messenger's fault they again ended up in a state banquet. Ruth had almost had to hold the hand of Partwage, who definitely was not used to be an honoured guest, but to serve at such guests' tables.

The peace and quiet Ruth had longed for, with a time for her companions to be themselves, far off from court protocol, finally came on the way from Beruna to Beaversdam. Mr. Beaver told of his efforts to keep his family alive and constructing his dam in spite of the obvious threat of living so close to the Witch's castle. Mrs. Beaver wanted to spill the tale of some smugglers coming in from Archenland, but Ruth unexpectedly hushed that down. She had just been doing her duty.

Suddenly it was evening again, and at the delicious fish and chips dinner the Beavers had to almost re-enact that evening the Pevensies came. Ruth got it told over and over till she almost could see it happen before her own eyes. It was such a shame she could not meet her friends the Four Monarchs now. Where were they really?

After a good nights sleep, and a huge breakfast, and almost failing Mrs. Beaver's scrutinizing their clothing; Ruth and her company said farewell to the Beavers. Now they followed the Faun who had the keys to Mr. Tumnus cave, and faun flute music helped to make walking easy.

The cave was inviting enough, but a bit small, so while lunch was cooked in its kitchen, it came to be eaten outside. It was during the meal, with its boiled eggs, toast and sardines etc., that Ruth came down with a chilled spine. Judge Bear! They had forgotten to tell him they would pass. What if he would be saddened by hearing that they ignored him?

Robin took care of that, however, flying over to the Bear's nice lair and finding the owner to be out for a business trip. And so they could continue to the Lamp post.

Arriving in the evening they made camp, cooked their favourite out door meal; with courses for one and each of them slightly different; and Whin was persuaded to do the evening's storytelling. Out came a dramatic story of a young girl who rather wanted to die than marry not for love, but only to obey her father; and how the girl had her life rescued by a talking horse. At the hour they both set out to get to the north, Whin ended telling their story, but promised to continue. The sun had set on the listeners, the stars shone and twinkled merrily and it was time to go to sleep. It was decided that Robin would take the first watch, Partwage the second and Ironstorm volunteered for the last and most difficult one towards the morning.

When Ruth woke up the following morning, the camp was chilly and awfully quiet. Coming out of her tent, she saw all her escort by the Lamp post (well Robin actually perched on the only arm left), all looking downcast and disappointed.

She lit the fire and began to cook breakfast, and soon they all smelled the food and turned towards her. It was Partwage who uttered the worries of all:

-"We cannot see or find any clues on the Lamp post, Milady!"

Ruth gave them one of her contagious smiles, and exclaimed:

-"Well, of course not! How could any one do intellectual work on an empty stomach. Come! Eat!"

They ate happily, talked and laughed and almost twisted their brains off trying to solve the riddle of why the Lamp post when in London had two arms. Finally Ruth had to say it was nor due to magic, neither pure design; but for pure practical reasons. In her world the gas lamp was lit when dark fell, and the lighter had to have the arms to put the upper end of his ladder to rest on, so he could climb up, open the gas valve and light the flame inside it! Of course the Narnians marvelled at the fact that the original lamp posts, before one of them was planted in Narnian soil, not always had a lit flame.

Sun had now risen so high that every detail on the Narnian amp post was easily seen. While Ruth and Robin washed the dishes and Ironstorm saw that no one came creeping up on them, Partwage went back to the black cast iron contraption in the middle of the clearing. He looked at it, felt it, checking every square inch; and finally he exclaimed:

-"Ruth, there is something written here!"

-"Is it really?" She had to confess to herself that she was not really surprised. After all, Aslan had said there should be a clue here. "What does it say then?"

-"I am not sure of all of it; but there are two names surrounding a sign I know not of; and below are four numbers."

-"And they are?"

-" The names are Babcock and Babcock; that is the same name is repeated. And the four figures are almost like that, too; one eight seven two. We just need to subtract one digit from the last and add it to the second last to get two pairs of twins, two; the number eighteen repeated!

Having finished drying pewter plates, cups and cutlery of steel; Ruth came over and had a look. It was no doubt Partwage had been right; very clearly the Lamp post was marked with 1872 Babcock & Babcock. In London that had just been a name of manufacturer and year the lamp post was cast. Here it must mean something. But what?

-"What do you make of this, Partwage?"

-"I know not, Milady. I have never seen anything like this; but the inscription is symmetrical, looks like a mirror image of itself."

-"I am not good at reading," said the Robin from the air behind them, "but it looks like two identical twins, those words and numbers."

Both these observations had struck Ruth, and she asked Ironstorm to bring out the maps. They all settled comfortably on the thick grass below the Lamp post.

-"So, where are we to look for something symmetrical, a mirror image of itself, like identical twins, Ironstorm?"

-"The most obvious place would be the Twin peaks on the border to Archenland," said the centaur while pulling out the correct map.

Ruth, who remembered having passied that mountain before, did not disagree. She asked:

-"Which direction is that?"

Ironstorm looked at the map, and so did Robin and Partwage. Their unanimous assessment was to the South-West.

-"And whereto is that? Could you stand with the back to the Lamp post, facing the Peaks, please?"

The three companions scrambled up and soon they stood in a straight line facing South-West.

-"Thanks. That is just as I thought. Look up, all of you," exclaimed Ruth.

So they did; and above them, pointing the very same direction they themselves had been facing, was the lone remaining arm of the Lamp post!

They were distracted by the sound of a twig broken, and suddenly stood in the clearing Ruth's old friend the judge. The Bear took down a rucksack from his back and pulled out a picnic lunch, not much unlike he had given Karl and Ruth last time they were in Narnia. Nay, the last time Karl was in Narnia, Ruth had to correct herself.

So went the day and the afternoon in happy company. The Bear explained that he just had to meet his friend lady Ruth again, and so he had taken upon himself to walk up to the Lamp post. No one was unhappy about that!

So flew time and at dinner Whin continued her tale of how the two hiding females met a Horse and his boy. Ruth got the impression that Whin sometimes edited out something of the story, like if she was trying to protect her Lady. Had the girl not liked the boy? One day the girl would then wake up missing him dearly, just like Ruth missed Karl so much. She wept herself to bed that night, in spite of knowing what the Lion had said. Heart does not always follow brains; had not the Lion been so very right, but who would expect otherwise, really?

When Ruth woke up at midnight, having insisted to take the second watch, she was sure she had missed something. There was something more the Lamp post wanted to tell her, but what?


	19. Chapter 19

This time, I must admit I am surprised; I had thought there would be several reviews solving the clue Ruth has to tackle in this chapter!

Thanks to you who did; happy reading to you who rather let the characters do a tass than solve it for them!

Enough of talk - on with the surprises:

SOUTH-WEST

Narnia, summer 1016

In the end of the first week since they had left Cair Paravel, Ruth's company thought the clue to be solved and wanted to set out in the direction the Lamp post had showed them. Ruth, however, had a nagging feeling that they had missed something. The Lamp post clue had not been deciphered fully.

So it came to be that Whin told about the hilarious days poor Aravis was almost kidnapped by Lady Lasaraleen and the company gave soon up any attempts to quench their laughs. When Whin came to the secret meeting in the Old Tashbaan Palace, little Partwage fell into a laughing heap, gasping for air and ending up hick-uping until Ruth gave him lots of cold water to sip, standing on his hands, feet held by Ironstorm and Robin doing her best to scare him.

It came a sleepless night, when Ruth gazed the stars, that she went back to the Lamp post, as to get it to reveal its secrets. If it could talk, how many stories would it not tell? Mr. Tumnus meeting Lucy Pevensie, of course. And Digory Kirk and his Uncle's rings. Thinking about this she touched the cast iron lovingly by her left hand and read the inscribed words again. It was then it hit her. 1872. In England the year of manufacture. But here a hint that to find anything at the Twin Peaks, they had to not just go to this geographically symmetrical mountain; they also had to be there when time was asymmetrical. When something having to do with time was 72 divided by 18 larger than the other,

When was that, then? When day was four times longer than night! The next time it would happen should be the summer solstice.

Ruth broke her news at breakfast the following day. Happy cheers met her, and she was presented by an elaborate travel plan. To not have to go back to Beruna to ford the Great River, they could go further westwards and cross it below the waterfall where it entered Narnia, and then head south to the hills of Narnia and up in the mountains of Archenland.

Packing up after breakfast they were soon on the way. This time they met fewer Narnians and a less cultivated landscape. No humans seemed to be living here, and the dwarves that mined and the tree spirits were not so interested in socialising with the travellers. The trip was peaceful and quiet and they all slept very well during the nights, in spite of sharing watches. Provisions were added to by hunting and with spicy herbs growing to be picked even food was nice. As was Whin's telling of the story, leading up to crown prince Rabadash' attack on Anvard and the Narnians coming to help, led by King Edmund and Queen Lucy.

One of the first days of travel Ruth could hear horns not far off. Robin went to have a look and she came back with the curios message that they would soon by surprise meet some friends. The funny bird, however refused to say more; and so they had to wait and see, Ruth and her friends.

Not long after they could hear horses, and then voices; and soon all the travellers realised they knew to whom the voices belonged. So when four horses, one of them talking, came into view they were all ready to bow and curtsey, and address the riders:

-"Your Majesties!"

Indeed it was the Four rulers. Ruth knew their voices, but they had grown and she did not easily recognise them all. But they did know her, and jumped off their horses and hugged her and were introduced to her companions and her quest. The Four chuckled when told about Whin being the chosen storyteller and told Ruth to try to not laugh when hearing what would be the end of the attack on Anvard.

-"But, you Majesties, let me not be rude, but why are you not in the Capital?"

Ruth's question came as a surprise to the Kings and Queens, obviously, judging from the look on their faces.

-"We are hunting the legendary White Stag," answered High King Peter, being the first to compose himself; not unexpectedly.

-"It fulfils all wishes to its catchers," continued Queen Lucy.

-"That we were all told in Cair Paravel; but what could you possibly wish for that you not already have, you Majesties?" Ruth's question obviously puzzled the rulers.

-"Yes, dear siblings." said Queen Susan, "what more can we wish for not we already have? Should we not return to our duties and our Four thrones by the glistering Eastern sea?"

-"No, my dear sister, we have come too far to go back. It is seldom good strategy to retreat without purpose." King Edmund had mostly one direction, remembered Ruth – forwards.

And so it was; the Monarchs and Ruth's company had a nice lunch together with all the small talk only old friends can muster; and after that they bid farewell, hoped to see each other soon and left in opposite directions. Ruth did not think anything of the fact that the Monarchs were heading towards the Lamp post.

The summer solstice was getting closer, and the travellers had to cover more ground each day than before to get to the Twin peaks in time. The quest was not as enjoyable as before; food got scarce and stories untold as they rode and ran more and were deprived of some needed pauses and rest.

So it came to be that concentrating on moving forward, they did not realise they were observed; and they did not think much of ground level rising, since in summer it did not get cold enough to warn them for what was to come; they kept climbing, higher and higher until one day would reach a pass into the ridge of the Archenlandish high mountains.

They reached the pass, two days before the summer solstice; but it was a horrible disappointment. They could not get through, it was still too early after winter and the pass was too elevated and cold. It was blocked by yards high still remaining snow. So something hard and cold and heavy dropped down into their stomachs.

That same evening their camp fire cracked more and its flames went higher than before to keep all hearts warm; and Ruth tried to cook as good food she could on the remains of their provisions and make hot very sweet tea to keep the spirits up. Before eating they prayed:

-"Dear Aslan, you have sent us on this mission. We do not do this for ourselves, but for Narnia, as you have said. Please help us."

When their meal was finished they were all surprised by a throat being cleared and a low cough just beside them. An invisible visitor; or some one sneaking up on them unheard? Friend or foe? Some one coming to harm or help?

-"Excuse me," a voice said, "who is trying to enter Archenland this hidden back door out of season and risking their bones to freeze from within all out to the skin?"

And an old man entered the circle of light from the fire, looking curiously around to see who the travellers were; and as soon as he saw Ruth, his eyes went very big and he stood silent for a while. Then he bowed and spoke, voice trembling out of respect:

-"Lady Ruth, the brave visitor from other worlds, the Dame making Queen Lucy's cordial possible; thus the saver of so many lives! I greet you in the names of king Cor of Archenland and of Aslan himself."

-"You may not recognise me; I have aged since last I saw you. I was then a young man and outlaw, living off the travellers and yes, believe it or not, a part of the band chased off by your friends, the Goats. We did not want you to pass; but they knew better!"

-"I wonder if not Aslan has sent me here, to amend for my earlier faults and offence against you. May I presume you are travelling in His business? How may I be of help?"

Indeed, Ruth had difficulties to recognise the man; but no wonder, she had met a whole band of men and how could she remember all the faces; and then recognise one almost twenty years later? She did not want to share more then necessary to not jeopardise their mission.

-"Yes, dear Sir, we are in Aslan's service; and we would need to be north of the Twin peaks as soon as possible. With the pass blocked, however, we do not know how. May we offer you a cup of tea and an apple from our dessert, cooked over the fire?"

-"Yes, please, but do not worry about feeding me, as a border guard and eyes to Archenland's royal couple, I am well paid and fed. Your company I like to enjoy, however."

And so it came to pass that Ruth could tell parts of her story; what she had experienced in Narnia on her many adventures, and Whin could finish her story with the siege of Anward. As expected, they all were sad of the news of Karl's death back in Ruth's world; but laughed to the fate of Rabadash. It is dangerous to rise up against Aslan and His will, but blessed to follow it. Karl they were sure to meet in Aslan's Country when they themselves had fulfilled their Narnian lives. Rabadash – not so sure!

-"Now, dear friends and cousins, it is time for me to retreat," the guest ended the evening. "I will be back tomorrow, and then lead you a safe way around the obstacles to get you to the foot of the Twin peaks. For now, however, a good night, to you all."

-"And by the way, you need not to set any guards tonight. You are watched by both Goats and by Men!"

As to confirm this, a lone Eagle circled high above them; but not further away than to be caught by Ruth's perceptive eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

As always: first a reminder that all the stage this drama is taken place on was set by the Oxfor professor in literature Clive Steaples Lewis!

He hated school, but might like one of the places my readers will be taken to in this chapter. Who knows?

TWINS

Archenland, summer solstice 1016

Two days after being stopped by snow they had breakfast in their camp just in front of the tall Twin peaks, a breakfast courtesy of the man who had guided them there on freshly trod paths through the remaining snow. It showed up that the talking goats had walked the paths back and forth to open them for humans; and their guide had also provided them with fresh food.

After a dinner when they had set camp at the Peaks, he had however excused himself, saying his duties waited, and left them in peace.

The sun had risen early, of course, but soon disappeared behind the mountain ridge, and Ruth and her company had not much to do but wait until it showed up again between the Twin peaks. She suspected it to show them something which might lead them to the next clue; or even be the very next clue.

They had guessed and speculated together about the clue during all the way from the Lamp post. Would there be hidden in the ground a new instruction? Or would they meet some one sent by the Great lion Aslan? Or would the shadows of the Twin peaks combine and point them somewhere?

They had excluded the shadows as giving directions, as they could on mid day only point north; and it was neither very likely Aslan had set a family of secret keepers, waiting for generations for far off coming travellers. So what should they wait for? Why were they there?

Suddenly the sun broke through the clouds and shone down from them right between the two high mountains. As they had foreseen, their shadows combined to point to the North; but then did happen what no one of they could foresee. The sun shone on the rock behind them.

It was Robin who saw it first:

-"Look, the sun is lighting up some sort of art work! There is a six pointed star here, just like the one Ruth has to wear in her homeland!"

-"Yes, and there is some sort of signs, too!" This was young Partwage's voice.

Ruth came to watch, and indeed it was like they said. A Magen-David (a star of David) was there, together with some strange formed signs, or letter or what ever it could be.

-"An inscription?" Ruth heard from her side.

-"Maybe so, Ironstorm, maybe so; and it may include our next clue. Do you think you can read it?"

-"I am afriad not, Milady, I am not that skilled in the languages of old and certainly not in their way of writing." Seeing Ruth's sad face, he quickly continued "But I think I know where knowledge is preserved enough to get this deciphered. And, no, it is not in my own clan of centaurs, I think. Let us go to the University of Anward."

-"But certainly we need to bring with us a copy of the artwork we saw here?"

Of course they had to; so they made an as correct sketches of it they could, and also rubbed a wet paper onto the rock and let it dry, bearing now an imprint of the mysterious signs.

That evening they celebrated Aslan's grace and that He had held his hand over them to lead them and protect them during the way. The following morning they departed on the way back from the peace in the wilderness to the civilisation. On the way they met with Ironstorm's family and was given the wise Silverstorm's opinion on the text.

-"I see! Yes, indeed mysterious signs, they are," he said viewing their copies of the rock. "But not unexpected. You see, there was long a go an ancient trade route passing between the Twin peaks, and on the opposite rock those who happened to be there when it was lit up on summer solstice used to engrave their names. With time they withered, of course, leving few remains. This can indeed be important, but do not get your hopes up just yet; it might just be part of an old signature, nothing more."

Having hasted to get in time for the second clue, the travellers were weary and their clothes torn and dirty. They stayed some time with the centaurs Ruth had known since before the White Which fell, told about Karl's heroic deeds and heard the latest on Cor's and Aravis' lives in the capital by the sea. Badger's House they did not visit however, as the Badger had since long moved to Anvard, to take care of the library there and teach young librarians to do it after him.

-"And here it was," said prince Corin, guiding them around Anvard a week later, that Calormene crown prince Rabadash met Aslan. He pointed on a brick wall, clearly marked with a bronze plaque.

"Since then we have had peace to the south. I have heard that your Kings have been forced to fight the Giants to the north, however. Oh, had I not wished to join them and give those thick heads a great bashing; using only my fists if necessary!"

They could not but smile, all of them coming with Ruth. They had been lucky to find Corin on his way west for a summer hunting trip, otherwise Anvard would have been more or less closed as the court stayed by the Sea and the University was on leave for the summer. As it was now, Corin had given them nice lodging (and baths!, praised be Aslan, thought Ruth) and led them to Badger, who with his famous long memory immediately recognised Ruth and thus warmed quickly to Robin and Partwage he had not met before. Ironstorm was of course an acquaintance to Badger since years.

Badger led himself the research work in the library to try to read the inscription. In this work little Partwage came to be an invaluable help. He not only easily climbed the narrow ladders to even the top shelves to take from there old manuscripts not read for generations; he had a natural care for books and handled them with an admirable respect; and he also had quite an astounding memory.

-"No, this one we have already had," he could say when they followed a new thread of thoughts in their detective work. "I suggest we look in this one instead!"

And so the days went. Ironstorm followed Corin hunting and visiting the far ends of Archenland; Robin helped Ruth embroil a tapestry showing how Karl defeated the darkness; and in the library more and more old dust got removed as the research went on. During this time Whin was sent as a courier with a letter to King Cor and Queen Aravis . Their reply, she carried when returning, told them of the recent birth of another royal child, apologising for not being able to come to Anvard to meet them. Instead they were all invited to the Capital by the sea when they saw fit to come.

The history section searched and the geography too, Ruth was getting worried. The library was so very well organised and maintained by generation after generation of Badgers, that if the places natural to search had given noting; should they ever find anything here? And to make it worse, the centaurs had seen nothing in the stars to help. It was great to be in Anvard, but the mission Aslan had sent them to fulfil; what would become of it?

Actually Robin was the one who found a new thread to follow. Flying high above Partwage and old Badger, the curios bird passed the biography section of the library and on the spine of one very old book saw the Star.

-"Hey, look; Ruths star is on this book! Come, Partwage, take it down to Badger to read for us!"

Since all other ways and attempts had hitherto failed, Badger did not even flinch as this enthusiastic breach of protocol, but let the book be brought to him. Then happened what they all may have seen coming, but did not; the Badger showed them all out, saying that now he needed peace and quiet to get to read Robins find.

They had tea in the palace park; and then dinner with price Corin, during which he and Whin tried to end the story of the two Horses and two Humans fleeing from Calormen to Narnia. If Ruth had not heard the bards sing it before, while serving the Four rulers, she might have gone very confused, but now she managed to piece together what was said by the very different story tellers.

The next days Badger was still locked up in his chambers; and so Ruth kept working the tapestry, while Ironstorm tried to teach Partwage to ride a centaur; which was partly different from riding a horse they all three found out (Whin included). Finally, after almost a week, Robin came to round them all up and send them to Badger.

Being invited into Badger's quarters were a reminiscence of the House he used to stay in at the north of Archenland. Even the refreshments he offered were like back then; but his news were definitely not old. Well, of old, many centuries, but total news for the travellers.

-"The book Robin found was indeed old; so old that I had to refresh my knowledge of a very old language once used by the merchants travelling on the trade route from north to south. As centaurs had told you, they had as a custom to carve into the rock beneath the Twin peaks their names if they happened to be there in summer when the sun stood highest and the rock was lit up."

-"There is one Merchant fFmily actually who came from the very north of Narnia, and it is one of the ancestors of them who is telling this story of travelling from home to the south; yes even to the south of the Calormene empire to the small realms there, and back. And he says he carved his name on that rock you saw. And now look at this!"

Badger opened the old book to a page with little text, but a clear illustration. They all immediately recognised the Star of David (or, the Star of Ruth, as they preferred to call it in Narnia because the jewish King David had never been to Narnia), and then gasped seeing the same sort of signs as on the rock.

Copies of the inscription they had made was pulled out; and yes here was a fit. What the inscription said was still unclear; maybe it was in an even older alphabet than the book's, or even not written alphabetically at all; but it was nevertheless clear that the text was written by a Narnian. When the Badger said his name, only Ironstorm recognised it.

-"That belongs to a very old family, still living along the river in the North. But they have since changed their name a bit to make it easier to pronounce. Glumpzawhizqumijupuddles have become Puddleglums. May I suggest, Milady, that we visit the Marshwiggles?"


	21. Chapter 21

If Ruth had lived; she of course would have celebrated with children and grandchildren; and greeted us all with Shanah Tovah:  
Happy (New Year), as the people of Israel has just ended the great two day celebration beginning their year 5779!

As for me, I was so close to have posted exactly as many chapters as reviews when the good hearted James birdsong beat me to that.  
Many thanks! And happy reading for you following the adventures. Have you taken your anti-sea-sick-pills yet?

SAILING

Narnia, high summer 1016

Having understood the second clue, Ruth and her friends felt both excited and exhausted. Of course they wanted to go on with their quest, but there was such a long way to go, across both Archenland and Narnia.

They had dinner with prince Corin the same evening and he uttered the same concerns. However he had an idea:

-"Since the Marshwiggles do not stay far from the river north of Narnia and we are not far from the river south of Archenland; it might be possible to not cross the land, but circumference it. We could use my own sailing boat!"

Ruth thought this might at least be considered, but two of her companions did not want to even hear of it. Ironstorm said he would not fit into any boat and Partwage went green, like he was already sea sick.

They slept on it, and thought about it; talked to Corin's friends (the few who were at Anvard and he wanted to tell) and then they decided that Partwage would stay at the Royal library to be taught by Badger, Ironstorm would return to his Centaur flock in the mountains to the south, and Robin would follow Corin and Ruth sailing.

-" I'd rather we passed my royal brother the King and Queen Aravis without letting them know that I am no longer hunting west of Anvard," was Corin thinking aloud during one later planning session for the sail."

-"But that would be quite rude, your Highness," said Ruth, "they might be both disappointed, sad, and offended if we did such a thing."

-"Even if we are in a haste to fulfil a quest given you by the Lion Himself, Milady? And besides they know me . . ."

-"Besides, your Highness, if I may," interrupted Robin, "It would hardly be possible! I have been sent as a courier many times from Cair Paravel to the two rulers of Archenland, and I know the Castel guarding the large harbour would not possibly let any ship pass without checking where it was heading and why."

-"Oh dear," exclaimed Corin's friend and personal servant Syle'in, who had volunteered to join the sail; mostly because he had been manning Corin's boat many times before. He had also helped to pack all provisions up to being ready for their departure. That, together with many others of people and talking beasts Corin trusted. No one of them knew, however, the real reason for such a speeded departure; officially Corin had just got to know of the near birth of a new Archenlandish royalty and decided to return swiftly to the palace.

To this Corin only could answer with a deep sigh; and strike the compromise that how much hurry they had, passing Cor and Aravis would in fact not be feasible.

One of the coming days they went through the oak woods south from Anvard towards the River and the little fort where Corin had his boat kept.

They sailed the next morning in nice weather. So deep inland was little wind, so they used only a small sail to get the boat steerable and let the stream give them most of the speed.

Ruth noted that Archenland was more mountainous than Narnia, even here to the south, where land should level out to the flat desert bordering Calormen to the north. The river was sometimes caught in narrow passes with high rocks on both sides; and to get through safely they all had to help. But most of the time they drifted merrily, lit by the sun, while their sail hid the view of the rocks and high hills to their north.

At the river were several small villages and towns, but Corin did not want them to camp there; not to be recognised and slowed down. So they sailed during the days, set up camp in the evening and slept deeply during the nights; each time after one of those huge meals all sea faring people need to have. Finding a good camp site fell on Robin, as she would fly ahead and scout; and due to her good eyes they always had a small sheltered bay for the boat; grass for their tents and a beach to have the camp fire.

During the sail Ruth loved to sit in the stern, dipping a hand in the water and enjoying what she had never done before. She was, after all born far inland in her own world. When Robin was neither up scouting, nor down reporting to the ships captain (er, that would be prince Corin) she used to join Ruth for a chat or some sort of a guessing game. They both loved the idea of one thinking about something, being only allowed to answer yes or no to questions asked by the other.

-"Is that person a part of the Royal family?" asked Robin as her sixteenth question to Ruth.

-"Yes!."

-"Is it a male?"

-"No!"

-"Milady keep talking to me like we are playing the game; because I do not want the one following us to know that I have found out."

-"No?"

-"Indeed, Milady, if you cautiously look up in a while you will see a large brown Eagle circling to our starboard.

-Yes!"

-"It has been around since after our second night, and even though at a distance, I see that there are not several eagles, only this one all the time."

-"Yes?"

-"You have answered too many times, my dearest Ruth!" they were suddenly interrupted by Corin, trying his best not to laugh. Is it not obvious that who you think about is Queen Aravis?"

-"No, your Highness! I mean yes, she was whom I though about. But now we seem to have other problems, and I think not of her Majesty any more. Is this serious, Robin?

The truth was that they did not know. They had no idea who the eagle was, not even if it was one of the Talking beasts. They knew not why it was following them. Not much to do they sailed on to let the day pass, but kept and eye on the sky now and then. Before landfall to make camp that night, they were all convinced that they were in fact followed. With a chill to her spine Ruth suddenly realised that this bird she had seen before. It was there when they met the Four Narnian Rulers. She back then thought it belonged to their entourage. The eagle had also been visible just before they found the pass to the Pier Mountains blocked by snow. At that time Ruth had thought it might had flown with notice to the Guard helping them around the snow. Now she was not as sure of that any more.

Coming down from the mountains toward the sea, the days were still pleasant, but the evenings got warmer. One late afternoon they decided that there was no need to pitch the tents, but instead they could more comfortable sleep under the open sky. One advantage of that was, of course, to watch the stars; something Ruth loved as much as the boat ride itself.

-"Sorry, no, Milady, it is not Sylin," explained the friend and servant of prince Corin. "Neither is it Sylein, with the vowels e and i becoming one 'aye' sound. There is an unpronounced consonant in between the vowels. Both vowels are to be heard as of their own, with a pause in between them; it is Syle-in."

And Ruth understood, because in her own old Semitic language it was such a letter as well, She was just to respond that even in English it was present, but never written, e.g. every time a lovely name beginning with the letter A was said; and that this letter was called Alef, being why we call the order of letter that Alphabet – yes, she had all that on her tongue while they were sitting on her laid bed. She never came to say it, and in fact the whole conversation was interrupted by a loud THUD.

-"Apologies, my Lord and Lady, really sorry about this; but I had a bit of a hardship during this my flight and had to do an emergency landing."

Deep in the mattress was a black bird, which seemingly just had fallen out of the sky. It raised its head to obviously apologise again, but no words came forth. Then also its head fell flat. It had gone limb and fully unconscious.


	22. Chapter 22

By now I guess no one need to be reminded of C S Lewis being the creator of the World and its inhabitants I borrow for this story?

Time flies, four months I have written and now I have proofread to the end. Seven chapters remain - be aware of the crescendo coming!

RAVEN

Archenland, high summer 1016

Having birds falling out of the sky, being talking and then faint, is nothing normal even in the World Aslan sang into existence. Thus the whole company of sailors was at first stunned to silence. It was the other bird; or should we say the first bird, among the sailors, that reacted first:

-"Please no, my friends, please do not touch. It might be hurt and need help. Moving it might make any injury it has sustained worse."

And so it came to be, that Robin had to lead a nursing operation; checking the black Guest for any hidden harm; and as they had found a wing broken, helping Ruth to make it unmovable with small sticks splinted by Sylve'in from some fire wood, and held in place with small strips of fabric cut out of one of Corin's linen shirts. Not one he was wearing, of course, it has to be unused and absolutely clean to fit for healing service, as Ruth pointed out.

While the bird, which they all now knew to be a Raven, was still passed out; Ruth prepared a tea or potion to mitigate the pain as the poor bird would wake up. Or, rather, when he was awake enough to be able to swallow some. He had already opened his eyes several times, but gasped and fainted again, most probably due to much pain.

Ruth has just began to consider asking for a straw to be cut from the tall grass to be able to feed the pain killer to an unconscious bird; when she was met by two groggy eyes.

-"Where am I?"

"You are among friends. I am nurse Ruth. I have something for you to drink that would ease you the pain."

The raven drank, slept a little, then had more potion, slept and at the seventh sip of the pain killer it seemed to begin to feel better.

-"Dear nurse, my name is Sallowpad. I am happy to have met you; but I am in fact looking for a daughter of Eve from that other world with the same name as you. Do you think I might ask for help to find her?"

The raven was not very amused by the unison smile he got from all the sailors; having had their delayed dinner watching over their Patient. Corin, realising that an angry Raven was not what they wanted for the night., made the introductions.

-"Dear Sallowpad, of course we are going to help. The Lady you seek is closer than you think. I am prince Corin of Archenland, esteemed friend from Narnia. You might remember my twin brother Cor from a swift meet in Tashbaan?"

Sallowpad nodded, obviously beginning to calm down.

-"And here are our scout, bird Robin; and my fellow sailor Syle'in."

-"And I," smiled Ruth, "am both your nurse for now and the lady you seek."

-"May we inquire dear Raven squire," asked the Prince, "how now you fare and what has brought us the great honour of your esteemed presence?

-"News, your royal Highness, worrying news from the Cair, made the Master of Ceremonies send me personally to Lady Ruth. I did not know, of course, that you would accompany her, neither that you were followed. Unfortunately I did not realise that your follower was of malicious intent until I was attacked – thus the undignified crash you saw earlier. Thanks for patching me . . . AH!

Sallowpad had tried to stretch his wings, and felt such a pain that he went groggy again, if not fully unconscious.

It took the adventurers both time and patience to help the Raven to get its message through. They had to make two special broths for it; one heavy from meat to eat and one for pain killing. What was told them was not less chilling. Coldness travelled the spines; well at least of the three humans.

There had been more attacks. The Estate to the south where it all had begun was spared, and so was the east, most populated part of Narnia. But the western marches, where the Monarchs went lost in their search for the White Stag, had experienced bad things to say the least. Lonely laying homes had been searched, small villages had been robbed and one of the Royal hunting cabins had been burnt to the ground.

The temporary government at Cair Paravel had not been able to find any suspects. Whoever did this had been cunning enough to stay unseen, leaving very few traces behind. The cats had found an odd hair or a bundle of herbs that hindered them to catch any scents; some of the talking mice had seen one footprint or another, but they were always cold, old, and odd and no one could be sure whether the prints were really made from the marauders responsible for the havoc.

Corin and his company went from stunned to angry to sad to worried. They did certainly not know what to think of this. Having to wait for Sallowpad to fully recover, they kept sailing in a slow pace. The river was now broader and its flow less in a haste, like it regretted its swiftness when being so young and close to the source. Did it no longer want to fall into the sea?

No eagle was visible under the sky; and they could not detect any flying species now watching but Robin was sure that they instead was followed from land. Sylve'in thought he sometimes saw some one moving in the shadows or heard a twig break, but he was never sure it was nothing but of fear. Keeping watch by night, taking turns as they were used to, nothing was seen. It was all just strange!

At what they expected to be the last night camp before leaving the River and turning towards north, to travel the sea east of Narnia, they tried to patch together what they knew.

-"Followed we were," said Prince Corin as they sat beside the glowing ambers after dinner. "By a large eagle."

-"I am sure I saw a hint of it from the first hour we had left Anvard, added his friend Sylve'in.

"Myself, I am not fully sure," said Robin, but I have a feeling coming from my left claw of having seen that Eagle some where while we were travelling south."

-"I would not be surprised!" Exclaimed Corin. "To bad we have not Ironstorm here to ask, because Centaurs have such good eyesight and excellent memories. Can you guess when you saw it the first time?"

-"I do not think we have to guess, my friends," said Ruth. I am sure I saw that Eagle when we last time met the Four. I thought it was part of their entourage!"

-"And maybe they themselves were to excited of seeing you or of the hunt for the Stag, or both, to notice that to their company had been added another?" Sylve'in was thinking loud.

-"Or did they simply think the Eagle was part of our guard; someone sent by Mr. Tumnus to watch and help when needed, but not necessarily be seen by us?" Corin asked the crucial question.

Realising that they might have very well been overheard regarding their quest, and thus followed by some who maybe not wanted them to succeed, made the travellers solemn. Add to that the attacks in Western Narnia, Did they have anything in common? Were they connected in some way?

-"Sallowpad, dear," began Ruth, at which the Raven shuddered unwillingly, not wanting to be addressed in such sugar sweet way, "do you mind telling us about the attacks once again, please? Less details of damages and harm, more on where they happened?"

The Raven, having recovered from the concussion of his emergency landing, now showed his very crystal clear memory; and as he told about the dark deeds he came to inform of, Ruth put up some small pebbles on a map she had spread out before her. There had been terror on the slopes of the border mountains between Archenland and Narnia; in the western woods to the south and even one close to the Great River flowing almost in the middle of Narnia. Exactly as Ruth had thought of, there was a pattern; a scary pattern at that.

-"These are almost on a straight line," blurted Robin out as soon as she saw the last pebble laid.

-"It goes from south to north, just like an arrow is shot," added Sylve'in.

-"And it seems to take the road we should have, had we not decided to use my boat." Corins face got stern. "But why?"

Sallowpad seemed ready to speak, but Ruth waved her hand to silence him.

-"Let me guess, dear Messenger, let me guess! Villains taking the route we were expected to travel, not being seen except to their horrible deeds, are only covering their identities. They are not known, the terror is, and now question spreads around Narnia: 'Who can do terrible things like that?'"

Sallowpad nodded. Obviously Ruth had hit the Bulls eye again. No one by the fire was surprised the least.

-"With the Four Monarchs gone, and none sane Narnian doing things like that; there must be some one from without, some stranger. And do we not have here in our midst an intruder, some one from a country which in their world is at war with the home of the Rulers?"

Hearing where she was going, the others raised their voices to protest; but to no avail. They all suddenly quiscened with their mouths and beaks open; because of Ruth's reaction.

-"Stop it! Don't you see? I have been accused before! In Germany for being of the people of Israel, _ein Untermensch;_ and at the very heart of Narnia for being – GERMAN!

And she wept bitterly.


	23. Chapter 23

THUNDER

Eastern Sea, high summer 1016

Morning came to an almost broken group of sailing travellers.

While on their quest, sent off by Aslan himself; some mad and evil company were travelling their way through Narnia, stealing and burning; and choosing its targets so it would look like it was Ruth and her friends doing it. And worse than that, the travellers were followed with the idea of keeping from them any information about what was going on. Had the Raven not survived the attack due to his swift reflexes, the sailing adventurers may very well had arrived to a very hostile Narnia without any idea of why they were on the brink of being lynched.

Sallowpad has confirmed that rumour was indeed spreading in Narnia that all evil that had befallen the country was really due to the strangers being enemies of the Rulers. He did not elaborate into any details; but it was not hard for the travellers to imagine how now Ruth was blamed for both the disappearance of the Four Rulers and the terror wrought in western Narnia. Prince Corin even asked himself how many had come to think Ruth had arrived to claim the Narnian government for herself. That he kept for himself, however, as the travellers were troubled enough by what they knew. He did, however, clench his fists and promised to give those idiots responsible for this a good beating when he came upon them!

Having packed up their camp that morning and stopped off in a small town at the southern side of the Archen River to buy enough provisions for the coming sail east of Narnia; they enjoyed a lovely day in shining sun with glittering water so they all began to recover and be themselves again.

Still there was one problem, however, and that was unseen passing the Archenlandish New Capital. Prince Corin had no wish to be detected as he officially was hunting far to the west, and Ruth had no wish for another state banquet; or worse – a royal trial. It was Robin who finally returned with a possible solution.

-"Dear all friends," she said landing on their boat after a scouting tour in the air, " I have seen black clouds coming up from the south. As far as I can assess, they will be here in late afternoon, so night will be dark."

-"That means we might sneak past the Castle guarding the harbour unseen? "Asked Sylve'in.

Prince Corin was not sure, as he knew how ambitiously both the river mouth and the Capital was guarded, but again he kept his peace.

-"We are given, by Aslan's mane, an opportunity," he said. "And I think we shall take it!"

No one had any better suggestion; so while sky darkened from the south, they helped to secure the cargo and spread oilskins over what could not be stored below deck. They took out their own newly impregnated coats and readied their boots, having before walked mostly bare foot. One box was so refurbished to hold the two birds if wind would be to strong for them to perch comfortably in open air.

After lunch of bread and fruit, as no fire could be lit too cook on board, wind began to increase and waves to form. As the day began to end, they used but a small sail to steer out into the open sea.

At the northern end of the river mouth, they could see the Capital lit from the west by the setting sun. Being a small boat, they hoped the guards on watch from the towers would think them going out for a fishing trip or to trade with the sea maids, and so leave them unhindered pass.

Corin's boat proved to be a good sailor, when manned by a skilled crew, and they made good speed. Wind being faster, it sung merrily in their rig; but the black clouds were fastest of all and soon did cover the sky and made it grew dark.

No longer seeing much more of the Castle than some faint lights from the windows and the beam of the tall light house; they hoped to no longer be seen and turned north, wind in their back, to sneak past prince Corin's family and their court.

-"I am sad we have to do it this way," he said. "I am sure Aravis and Cor would have loved to meet you, Milady. They are such lovely people! And the kids would have bounced around you for ages."

-"Well, I am sure all that is true, your Highness, but due to Narnia's affairs that will have to wait. It may be the next time we pass?"

-"We . . . . What is it now, Robin?"

-"Apologies, your Highness, but the wind is increasing. I can no longer do any good flying. So with your permission I hide in the box prepared for a storm?"

Corin nodded, barked a command to Sylve'in to decrease the sail area and checked so that Ruth was not uncomfortable.

Normally sailing in even quite strong wind is not too bad. The wind pressing onto the sails and the keel combines to keep the boat stable and not rocking like a rowing boat would do from side to side by the forces of the waves. Wind in their back, that advantage was lost however, and waves raising; the sailors began first to be heaved up and then crash down as the waves tossed them forward.

The three humans tied what loose there was left in their boat steadfast; and persuaded the Raven to be moved to the safe box. The latter was the harder task, as Sallowpad indignantly insisted of being not a chick, but a fully grown adventurous Narnian talking beast!

It was then they heard, over the louder song of the wind, the roar of thunder. As the wind increased, sail was further reduced in size. As thunder came closer, they braced themselves for rain. However, first came the lightning.

In a twinkling of an eye, everything was more lit than by the sun at mid day. They saw the Castle clearly to the west, and on a balcony two humans with something glittering on their heads.

-"Look! There must be King Cor and Queen Aravis!"

-"Indeed. And as we saw them, maybe they also saw us?"

Of that nothing could be said, though, as the night was again pitch dark; and not much would have been heard of any attempt to dialogue, as thunder and wind competed of their attention high above.

Having happily passed the New Capital of Archenland without being stopped, their main concern was now the storm having risen out of the strong winds, together with the increasing rain.

No sail up, human power used to keep the water from the rain and the waves out of the boat, they steered further north. Now their hope was to pass Cair Paravel unseen before morning; which very well would be possible with the record breaking speed the thunder storm had given them.

Late at night the thunder and lightning ended, and the wind began to decrease. As sun rose they saw tall rocks to their side and a huge, mile long beach of white sand beside it.

It was then they realised they had been blown slightly out of course and come too close to shore. As some times can happen at sea, one wave was larger than the others; and before they had time to do anything about it, the boat was lifted and thrown far up unto the beach. When the water receded; oh, they found themselves firmly planted on the sands.


	24. Chapter 24

_Vielen Dank_ to my appreciated readers, _Kiitos_ for reviews and many thanks to C S Lewis for the World of his that I borrow.  
This is not going to be the last chapter, either! Happy reading, everyone!

CAVE

Eastern Sea, late summer 1016

Travelling in strong winds is a challenge of itself; especially when your vessel is small and there are few islands to hide behind; so that you are affected directly by the full wrath of the waves. Add to that a rain like poured out of a bucket; and lightning threatening to set your rig on fire – and almost any kid from our world would either hope they had never been sent to Narnia, or did immensely enjoy the adventure.

Prince Corin and his sailing companion Sylve'in added this trip to their many memorable moments. The birds were not too happy about it all, but persisted in that, if Aslan had sent them, he would keep his paws over them to protect them and see to that they arrived where He had planned. What Ruth thought she never told anyone.

They all gasped after having had the air pushed out of their lungs by the abrupt stop when their boat was cast ashore; but no one had very much time to either catch their breath, or make any plans, as the shore suddenly came to life. A lightning showed that several creatures were approaching; led on by some one four footed and totally white.

And then came a recognisable voice:

-"Your Highness, my Lord and Milady, please follow us swiftly."

-"Partwage, what are you doing here; and what is happening? Please . . . began Ruth, but was at once cut off by a deeper voice.

-"Please Milady, full explanations will follow; but now we need to see to that you get under cover, get dry and warm. There will also be food. Follow him!"

The one to be followed was obviously a Centaur, and the travellers obeyed the deep voice that had spoken to answer Ruth's question. Suddenly came a new lightning, and they could all see the large company of different creatures unloading the boat and covering it with some special net while Ruth and her friends were led towards the tall wall of cliffs cutting off the beach from whatever land they had been stranded on.

Suddenly their little caravan was led into a narrow pass between two rocks, and surprisingly a door opened to their left. They were ushered in through the door into a large, lit, dry and warm cave. The door shut behind the last of all wanderers this dramatic night; the cave went comfortably silent, and there was heard a collective sigh of relief.

-"Come in, come in," said a woman stirring a cauldron above a welcoming fire. "Stew is soon ready to be eaten."

-"This is my mother Parweena," said Partwage. "Here you only meet those we could trust with all and everything, even our lives. But as there are dry clothes for you all on the made beds further in the cave; may I please lead you to a change?"

There were not only new clothes, also towels and perfume, and even a small set of flowers for Ruth to decorate her hair. No baths, but after being showered by the rain for hours, no one felt like more water, even if it had been hot.

Coming back with fine clothes, and feeling renewed; they saw that their luggage had been brought in and was about to be unpacked and hung or set to dry. Then they were called to supper and no one did decline that offer.

The stew was delicious and served with freshly baked flat bread. After the first helping of food, the travellers realised they were surrounded mostly by Narnians they already knew. Partwage the valet personal of Lady Ruth they had already recognised. The Centaur they had followed was Silverstorm who was the father of Ruth's personal guard. The deep nice voice belonged to an all white hoofed animal with a horn at his forehead.

-"Well met again, Milady," said the Unicorn. I made your acquaintance in southern Narnia; some thing I am very glad to have done.

-"Another patient she restored to health," guessed Sallowpad, but he kept his voice low enough to be heard only by Robin, who hushed him further but nodded her acknowledgement of Sallowpad's hypothesis.

-"Two weeks ago I met Aslan," continued the Unicorn. "Well, not met, as he was personally present but I had a very vivid dream. I was told that lady Ruth and her company would be in danger and not be able to enter Narnia freely but had to be received by a few trustworthy Narnians and smuggled in through the most populated area; from under the very noses of the Royal guards at Cair Paravel.

-"I went to the smart Centaurs on the slope of Archenland and asked Silverstorm and all other wise Elders."

-"We could confirm the dream," continued the named Centaur." We had read the stars telling of a peril coming upon Narnia; and there had been visions of the need for help. Ironstorm was told in one to contact Partwage; who came down from Anvard as fast as he could.

-"The Librarian had been attacked." Now it was Partwage's turn. He was tortured, but the villains did not manage to get much more out of him than that you were heading to the north. Were you were and how you travelled; and most of all, where your were heading, was not told."

-"And the poor Badger?" Ruth and Corin booth seemed very worried.

-"He is with our clan, safe and recuperating after most of his wounds were healed. But he still need to spend some time to rest." Silverstorm explained.

-"Having not much time to the night Aslan had foreseen you to arrive here, we took action at once to get preparations done." The Unicorn was obviously a natural leader. Partwage knew about an old cave opening to the beach almost beneath the Cair; and several talking beasts helped to get things in place and block the entrance with a wooden wall and door, so heat and light would stay in, for news of your arrival not to spread."

-"We were ready only yesterday," interjected a young Beaver.

-"And having covered your boat with a camouflaging net, so it cannot be seen from above, we took your belongings with us into the cave. If the boat even happens to be found, no one can know who owns it, even less that you have used it." This was a talking mouse; who Ruth had difficulties to see as it was not very large; but easily heard in the great acoustics inside the cave.

-"Of course I could not manage all the practical things of an accommodation myself," ended the former page Partwage," so I called upon the most skilled and trustworthy I know of. My mum!"

At this an older female version of Partwage, standing by the cauldron, faced them all and curtsied."

-"Second helping, any one?" Maybe it was not very strange that very few declined her offer?

-"We are of course deeply touched and positively surprised by this generous assistance, all lovely cousins," said prince Corin after the ones who wanted had got even a third plate of stew, and his words made many a Narnian display an equivalent to human blushes, "But from your words I do deduct that you have to keep us hidden from the very government of Narnia. Or have I maybe now misunderstood?"

-"You have not misunderstood, your Highness" answered many voices in unison.

The now warm, dried and fed Narnians (including Ruth!) were then served spiced, sweet tea, and the sailors were given mostly the same story as had been told by Sallowpad. The Rulers had gone missing; terror was going on in the Western marches where Ruth was believed to be, and rumours had begun to spread that Ruth were planning to usurp the power for herself and become an even worse tyrant than had once been the White Witch.

Ruth was spared what was said about her origin in an enemy land to the Four Rulers; but told that as long as he could Mr. Tumnus had refused to blame her. However, eventually supported only by the Beavers, Tumnus had sent Sallowpad to try to get through with warnings to Ruth.

-"Then the council convened the Parliament, and the owls decided that even though it was yet not proven that Ruth was the origin of all terror, she should be arrested and brought for questioning as soon as she was spotted," added Mrs. Parweena. "I know, because I was waiting the tables of the Parliament that fateful session. "May Aslan forgive that I break my vow of silence in this way!"

Now everyone was too agitated to sleep easily, so with more hot tea, plans were forged. They would all rest for one day. As Parweena had to return to the Palace kitchens for her beginning shift, they had to cook for themselves, something she regretted deeply.

Corin would then with the help of Sylve'in and Partwage get some load back to his boat and choose one of them to accompany him up to Cair Paravel, as his other friend stood guard beside the now wrecked and de-camouflaged sailing boat. This was of course only to be a diversion; to let Ruth and Robin ride the Unicorn past the following night; when a party was thrown for the prince visiting and fun and wine might make guards lower their perception just a little.

If possible, prince Corin would be the support Mr. Tumus and Beavers and other friend's of Ruth needed to get the order of arrest cancelled. But if they would manage, no one knew. Ruth and her now even smaller company now were definitely on their own and had to travel as secretly as they could, avoiding being seen and never trust any body.

After planning they all tried to get some sleep. That was not easy after all bad news they had heard; so many a night mare was riding the rising and falling chests that evening. Ruth dreamt she was out in the streets with no key to open the gate to the house where she lived; while closer and closer she heard the stomping of heavy boots and horrifying chants of black uniformed young men:

-" _Sieg Heil, Sieg Heil, Sieg Heil!"_


	25. Chapter 25

It is nice to get reviews, so I know that you guys are reading the story - or has it become too long by now?

TERRORISTS

Narnia, late summer 1016

Ruth was not sure what had really happened. Aslan had called her back to Narnia; and she had been received like a celebrity. She had then been sent on a quest, and had it not been hard enough as it was; added to that was pure Evil, doing bad things in her name and spreading lies about her. In one dark moment, she wondered if there were more German kids around. Had Hitler invaded England? Had some arrogant youngsters in uniform found the wardrobe in the upstairs room inside professor Kirke's large house in the countryside? And what had then happened to the Pevensies?

With a deep sigh, Ruth realised she would never really know. Aslan would not tell her any story but her own. With that knowledge, she helped the talking beasts dismantle the camp they had had in the cave and transform it to a very less cosy place where prince Corin and his crew were to have spent two nights since the shipwreck. Their cover story was that they sailed out too early after the storm had passed; the waves were still high and the wind too strong for their skills, and so they . . .

-"Milady, are you ready?" asked a small voice from the air beside Ruth's left ear.

-"Yes, Robin, I am. What are the detailed orders we are to follow?"

-"We will be guided by a squirrel who will lead us up from the beach onto the Narnian main land. There we will meet the Unicorn. For us to not be able to tell more if we get caught, he will keep the next detailed steps for himself, until we are on our way together with him."

There were of course good paths from Cair Paravel down to the beach; made with stairs when else threatening to be too steep sloping, and well maintained. Any of those would have been a safe route – to captivity. Instead Ruth had to follow a squirrel on a path not really made for humans, stay very silent and use no light or lantern. It was crucial that she was not spotted from the Palace.

-"Here comes the Fireworks, Milady. That means the guests and staff up at the Cair will be happy dined and wined. And there is a short time slot they will see less good in the dark. Let us go. Do not watch the display!"

Following the squirrel, clinging as close to the cliff on her left as she could, with Robin to her right; Ruth for the first time in her life wished she was some one else. Having wings would had been great or even being a Mountain Goat. Thinking about certain Goats she had met made her smile broadly, however; and in spite of it seeming so long time ago, it lifted her spirits and helped her climb. What she felt like being little time, they were leaving the narrow winding path and were up on a plain. In the distance all lights from the windows of Cair Paravel twinkled merrily, and just over a rolling hill a White, bright animal was waiting for them.

Being allowed to ride a Unicorn is such a great honour that Ruth had to be persuaded; in unison by three hushed voices. Understanding that her hesitance was endangering them all, Ruth decided to shut up and let her party get going. The squirrel bade them farewell after being thanked with some peeled nuts from Ruth's small rucksack. More food was packed in a saddlebag carried by the young Unicorn, but it was conveying much more gratitude giving away what she herself had carried up the path; so thus the nuts had to come from Ruth's own luggage.

Off they went. Clouds from the storm hid the raising moon and helped them through open fields and pasture into the invisibility of the forest between the Cair and the Northern Marches.

Travelling in the deep shadows of a wet and dark forest, with branches fallen from the past storm, Ruth expected to be a ghastly experience. She was wrong however; because in Narnia many of the talking beasts were awake during the night. They passed lit windows, and cousins out and about, greeting them a cordial "Good Night"; and further inland the clouds dissipated and Ruth could see the stars. She remembered happier times, e.g. her astronomy lessons with Centaurs, or navigating by help of the constellation accompanying Karl, knight of Narnia, on his quests to help the Four bring and keep order in the Land. Such happy memories gave her energy and helped her through almost a full night of travel.

It was when morning was announced by a red stripe on the far east horizon that their ride was stopped by a fallen tree. Ruth guessed it had been felled by the storm; but had not time to think that in that case the tree must have fallen the wrong direction, when a Dryad showed up before them.

-"Dear travellers and Cousins; day is breaking and you can no longer go on unseen. In Aslan's name we invite you to our groove for the day to eat, sleep and rest; and thus get recuperated and ready for your next ride."

To this no one would say no and while they entered a cosy clearing surrounded by oaks, having a set table at one side and a tent with a made bed to another; the sun rose and woke prince Corin to a horrible hang-over so bad that he in anguish screamed for the Faun Tumnus to bring Lucy's cordial (Corin has ever refused to tell if this was true or clever acting to get the Master of Ceremonies' full attention) and the mysteriously fallen tree rose up and stretched its branches like a newly awake kid.

Ruth, having eaten, still dressed fell asleep to a prayer of gratitude to Aslan. Even though they who were travelling with her got fewer and fewer; the help she got was impressive. Aslan himself was obviously walking both before and with her, to see her through her quest. She dreamt that day how she met Karl in Aslan's country and saw his face shine at her cleverness solving the clues and his gasps when it was clear she was not only followed but also hated.

In the following evening, the three travellers were given directions to another Dryad grove; this one beside the Great River.

-"If all goes well, you will be there by midnight," said a female dryad having fed the travellers fruit and nuts for breakfast, "and another of Aslan's servants will help you from there on. May the Great Lion speed your ride; and be He between you and Evil always!"

Coming closer to the centre of Narnia, the riders were no longer met by so many cordial greetings; and Ruth could even see lighted widows being blinded by owners hearing their hoof beats. How gentle a Unicorn can run, and how many which heard them coming anyway, told Ruth that Narnia was afraid. She of course knew that the terror in Western Narnia had been told of, and the cousins living here wondered if and when they would be next.

Coming out of the forest they saw the Great River glittering in moonlight below, and they also saw the Popplar's Grove of water loving trees not far away. Stories were told it was planted by Queen Helen the first in the very early generation of Narnia. Ruth felt a sting in her heart. Poplars were such German trees; straight and tall and orderly, In a moment Ruth felt a pang of home sickness; before she remembered that back in Germany she was not regarded as German any more. _Verdamte Untermench!_ That is what she was called, spat at, hated, having to wear her Yellow _Judensterne_.

Inside the Popplar's grove they were not met by any tree spirits. Ruth was never to see what they looked like who lived inside Poplars.

Instead an animal with a flat tail awaited them.

-"Welcome, Milady and highly esteemed cousins! I am the eldest grand son of Mr. Beaver, member of the Royal Council at Pair Caravel; Er. . .

-"And he has sent message to meet us here?" Asked Ruth kindly to ease obvious embarrassment of a youngster stumbling over difficult words; a question she really not had to ask; hearing the cough of a Raven and seeing a glimpse of Sallowpad perching on a low hanging branch but invisible to the little Beaver.

-"Yes, Lady, and it is my task to get you cross the River, you see!"

Ruth was then led through the groove, down to the water, where a small raft waited. Unicorn being able to swim and her bird companions to fly; luggage and daughter of Eve was stowed unto the raft and propelled over the slowly flowing waters by the energetic Beaver teen. Ruth saw how well the crossing was located; the tall Poplars blotted out the moonlight for most of the raft ride and hid so their passing from unwanted viewers. Obviously they were entering enemy land; or at least the land where they might soon risk meeting the villains bringing terror to Narnia, blaming Ruth.


	26. Chapter 26

The summer (in Narnia!) is close to an end; and so is this story - only two full chapters more after this one. I hope I have surprised many when it is all over.

Loads of thanks for the reviews - apologies for my childhood navigation got the better of me and made this story longer and more boring than necessary!

NORTH

Narnia, late summer 1016

Having being helped to cross the Great River by the family of Mr. Beaver; Ruth and her company of course wanted to know what had happened at the Cair. Sallowpad, however, just shook his head and kept himself as much he could out of sight until the young Beaver was thanked, had returned to the southern side of the River; and the unloaded raft by an "unfortunate" kick of the Unicorn's left hind hoof had been dismantled to driftwood, disappearing in the stream.

-"No, Milady; I have yet no news. Corin does his best, but a diplomat he has never been; and were it not for Mr. Tumnus being very fond of the prince since he was little, most possibly he had been dismissed totally by now. Unfortunately you are still wanted for an arrest, Milady!"

Ruth was not really surprised. Politics, she knew was often nasty business; and she was never, ever jealous of those who had to do it. Being still wanted, however, meant they had to continue; and so they did, heading towards the lands of the Marshwiggles by steadily travelling north.

The pleasant fields along the Great River gave gradually way to pastures and then heather grown moors. Fewer and fewer Narnians lived up here; and that was good for the travellers, as they now were lit by the moon, but still were exposed to very little risk to be seen.

When the moon got ready to set, a few lanterns could be just visible ahead. Robin flew off to investigate; and came back with a positive report.

-"These are a few fishing Marshwiggles; sitting in their boats in a canal between Northern Narnia and the Marshes. We can go all the way to meet them without any risks."

So it were, when the sun was forewarned by dawn, that two very surprised Marshwiggles blinked at the sight of a Daughter of Eve riding a unicorn.

-"What brings you here?" Asked one of them. "Are you refugees from the south? Has the River flooded? Is Archenland ruled by enemies to Narnia now? What horror can have occurred?"

Ruth had to hide her growing laugh behind a pretended cough; and that let the Unicorn answer:

-"Believe it or not; Archenland was hit by a huge storm! Survivors are the prince and this Lady; he has been taken care of at Paravel Cair and she comes to seek assistance of the Gumpuddle family."

Again Ruth had to avoid smiling at this clear bending of the truth; but it seemed to make sense to the Marshwiggles; who suddenly seemed much less reserved and even partly happy.

-"Such is life, such is life!"

-"Indeed, this is our world; no one can know how long life can last!"

-"No one can; and no one can forecast the storms that may wreck fragile life either!

-"Right they are, these strangers; horrors happens!

-"And polite they are, too, not trying to flood us with optimistic bends of the truth!

-"Indeed, they are realistic and kind to say it to us exactly as it is. No lies. Real honesty!"

-"Appreciated. Should we not reciprocate by taking the lady to the Puddleglums?"

-"Yes, yes; but they seem tired; maybe they have fled all night. The lady has black circles around her eyes!"

-"Or longer than that; Archenland is far, far, far away, I remember my great grandfather who used to be a merchant, telling . . . . " But here the speaker went abruptly silent, after an almost deadly glare from the other Marshwiggle; and after clearing his throat, continued."

-"I am pleased to lead you, Milady; to the family you wish to meet. But let me first invite you to a needed rest in my own humble wigwam!"

-"And I," added the other Marshwiggle; would like to present a good meal for the cousins; however much I regret that a Unicorn cannot be ferried in my small boat. Let me bring refreshment for you.

And so it was that something that looked like hay; being in reality dried marsh weeds, came into a double use; Ruth slept on it and dreamt happily, and the Unicorn chewed it pensively.

Ruth woke up refreshed; but it took some time for her to realise where she was. In the meantime she came to overhear a whispered chat.

-"I do not think so."

-"But a Daughter of Eve came accompanied by a Unicorn, just like it has been foretold of Old.

-"Aha; but she was also bringing a Robin; and the poem is not telling of that."

-"But what is not told is just not mentioned; it cannot be forced as something that not allowed to be.

-"That is true; let us forget about the Robin then. It is gone, by the way; not even here any more."

-"And the third sign. . .

-"Yes, it is definitely missing."

-"I think not! The Lady brought a small bag, carried on her back; and left it at her bed when falling to sleep. In the night I heard it fall; and out of it fell . . .

Ruth was now fully awake. Her eyes scanned the floor and. Yes, her rucksack had fallen, and out of it the . . . Oh, yes, Aslan had told her to wear it while coming to the end of the clues. For the first time of her life she proudly fastened the yellow star to her dress front, and then coughed loudly.

The discussion ended immediately and a knock came on her door.

-"I hope she is still alive; the daughter of Eve? Not choked on dust from the hay? An she may have had the chance to sleep a little with one eye? A good sleep is of course impossible with unknown noises outside and a strange, unfamiliar bed!"

Ruth asked the Marshwiggles to come in, so she could tell them that she was fine.

They came, however, with a breakfast tray and one large leaden box.

-"Please Milady; eat to get strength! For the burden of this box is heavy; so we know who for many hundreds of years have carried that burden, waiting for Aslan's chosen One to come and relieve us."

-"We are so happy that our misery as Guardians are over."

-"Please take over the responsibilities and let us go free to our own business."

Ruth had no idea what they were talking about: and neither did she think she would be able to get to know in the near future; she could see that the heavy leaden box had no lock, no lid, but was made in just one peace. There was no way to open the box without destroying it, and Ruth did not want to do that out of pure curiosity; neither had she any tools to do it with. Bare fingernails did not help much here, she realised.

Finally Ruth was able to eat from the breakfast tray as much as she could, which did very little to decrease its load; and then bring the heavy box out of the Wigwam. Outside, however, she was not met by neither Robin, nor the sight of a grazing Unicorn; only by a hoarse and cruel laugh:

-"Eventually, Brethren! We have indeed been led to the Treasure. Now we can take it; and then let this Lady be delivered to the Authorities which have her Wanted!"


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks - as usual - to C S Lewis who created Narnia, to all the readers and for reviews!

As there is few chapters left and we are about to land (in Nazi Germany, where all nightmares came true) please fasten your seat belts!

BEAST

Narnia, late summer 1016

Ruth froze. With the box in her arms she looked straight into a pair of wicked eyes staring at her from the other side of the Marshwiggles 'canal.

-"Good morning, little miss Faithful," she was mockingly greeted, and then left in silence, as to really have a good look at her adversary.

What she saw was some sort of creature she had never laid eyes on before; terrifying and dreadful and exceedingly strong. It had great iron teeth and it had ten horns.

While Ruth was taking the whole scenery in, all the remaining inhabitants along the canal melted away silently to safety; and left her alone.

-"Who are you?" Ruth finally spoke up. "And what do you want from me?"

-"I? I sum up the sums of all power, so I am here to rule! And from you I want nothing, but from Narnia everything – all from her very roots and foundations until an eternal future!"

-"It has been prophesied that I shall rule the World, just like it was told of the Four to end a Winter and rule a Golden age. Only, I am to rule much longer than them. One age, and ages and half of an age! Eternities and eternities! You will not live to see the end of my rule, when I have devoured or broken in pieces, or even stamped to the earth with my feet all what is left standing against me!"

To this Ruth could not say anything, but she silently sent up a prayer to Aslan to help her and tell her what to do.

-"But to bend Narnia, I have to destroy its legends! To allow me to rule, no Narnians can ever be allowed to remember how this world was made for a purpose and set to worship its Creator and His father over the seas. All evidence of that must be destroyed. The truth must fade for me to take over – so the box you carry must cease to exist."

Still having no idea what the box contained, Ruth was reminded of the guess they had made during their quest in southern Narnia, she and her late friend Karl. Could this really be the royal crowns of the first ruling couple, King and Queen Frank and Helen?

-"And I hate you! I detest you both, children of Earth! Both you and your glorious hymns and the idiot who sung one here and destroyed my darkness; my best weapon, that I had used centuries to perfect! Not until also you are gone, am I able to do what I want! But I shall! I will defeat Narnia, as soon as I have taken care of you; and you will regret ever setting foot on this soil! Regret you shall, for ever!"

Ruth was not the girl to be easily frightened; so much had the National socialists back in Germany, and their hatred, taught her. Now, however, with all this dark evil focused on her, she began to feel overpowered. Exactly in that moment, though, she was strengthened from within by Aslan himself:

-"Fear not my Dear, but remember; for you already know the clue to this adversary's destruction!"

It seemed to Ruth that from afar sounded a horn. She decided to keep the Proud creature occupied in a dialogue, as extensive as possible, to let help arrive in time.

-"So you have come to rule?" asked Ruth. "So that is what you are here to do!"

-"But you have still not answered my first question about who you are! And I also know not from where you are and how you came here. Please answer me on all this!"

-"Oh, you really don't know, do you?" came further mockery. "You, that clever; do not recognise me out of your own Holy Book, do you?"

-"And with all your clue-solving intelligence, you realise not that it is YOU who brought me here! Your faith in your Holy book took me with you in here every time you came! And I have gone from your memories, via the Narnians' fears to get substance enough to be a real ruler here, even though I in your little petty world is no more than an ancient Aramaic poorly printed Prophecy!

-"But you have defied me, your little ugly knight and you! Sneaked past my traps, avoided the real wrath of the Narnians, anger you correctly de-masked as being my cunning plan to destroy you!"

-"Enough of this! Now, hand over the box, and let me KILL YOU!"

Again Ruth thought she heard a horn, closer this time than before. She kept talking:

-"So you do not really exist in Narnia, do you?" Her words were met with an angry roar from the large Beast opposing her. "You were prophesied to rule in my world. In my world only!" If a mere glare could kill, Ruth would have turned to ashes; but this told her she was definitely on the right track. "But that prophecy is already fulfilled – you have ruled, your time is over. It is GONE!"

When the Beast on the other side of the canal opened its mouth, showing all its iron teeth, to get back on Ruth, it unfortunately had thought a bit too long and had to see itself outsmarted by her.

-"So that is what you plan! " she continued. "When your time is over in my world, you use your existence in my memory to sneak in here, and try to materialise based on the lie that also here it is foretold that you are going to rule! But all you do is telling something untrue. How dare you!" The normally calm and quiet Ruth was now on her way to become furious.

-"Exactly, Milady," answered the Beast, "and already in your world it has been proven that if even a lie is told enough amount of times, it will be believed and rooted in peoples hearts! The only thing I need to do is to destroy the proof that the alternative facts which I proclaim have been fabricated. So now, please; hand over the box!"

-"My sincere apologies, sir, but there is now enough of lies. You have lied that you shall rule, you have spread false rumours of me, and with all your ambitions you have already made great harm to Narnia. Enough of this! Truth will always prevail." Ruth stood her ground firmly.

Behind the Beast she could now see an army coming over the last hill that separated Narnian main land from the Marshes. In the middle stood the Great lion, Aslan himself: to his right was His Royal Highness prince Corin of Archenland, to his left Mr. Tumnus, Narnian master of Ceremonies from Cair Paravel; and to their sides stood spread out all those Ruth knew and cherished: Partwage and Sylve'in, Robin and Sallowpad, Mr. Beaver – and so many others.

When the horn blew for the third time, it seemed the Beast heard it for the first. It turned its head to glimpse the Narnian line, but then immediately focused on Ruth again.

-"How convenient that the whole Narnian intelligentsia is here, to see you hand me the box! How easier it will be for me now to take power, when all who need to swear me allegiance are already here so I have not to take even one step further!

-"But, little Jewish Ruth, think not for a second that your friends are going to help you!" And here the Beast waved one of his iron claws towards the south and one shimmering wall went up and did stop the rain of arrows coming from the, right now behind the hill invisible, Narnian archers.

-" And you, idiot, choose between handing me the box or be destroyed like a burnt offering together with it."

A few seconds came and went, enough for Ruth's faith in Aslan to be stretched to the utmost end.

Then came the deafening roar of the Lion which Ruth had waited for and so the magic wall of the Beast fell apart like broken glass.

The Narnian army got ready to move ahead, but was surprisingly enough stopped by Aslan:

-"Stand down, rest your weapons; this beast coming from Ruth's world can only be destroyed by someone coming from that world, and here in Narnia there is but one. This is Ruth's fight, and hers alone!

And Ruth thought and she remembered. The Beast she saw had been described in one of the 24 books in the Hebrew Bible. She recognised it now, as having been fulfilled in the all-consuming Roman empire. Remembering that, she also realised another chapter speaking about many empires of her own world, was containing the clue to its defeat:

"As you looked on, a stone was cut out, . . . , and it struck the statue on its feet of iron and clay and broke them in pieces. Then the iron, the clay, the bronze, the silver, and the gold, were all broken in pieces and became like the chaff of the summer threshing floors; and the wind carried them away, so that not a trace of them could be found."

With almost a chuckle Ruth realised that she had to do exactly like the young man, later becoming king David, had done to defeat his Goliath: using a stone; only she could through it just by her own hand and needed no sling to get it flying.

But now her train of thought was finally interrupted by an irritating feeling she must have had all day, but with all the havoc had not yet reached her consciousness: she had a pebble in her boot!

Rapidly she threw both her boots off, turned them upside down, and lo and behold, out came one very insignificant little pebble. Taking it up she felt it get heavier and larger in her hand and saw the lion's equivalent of a human smile radiating from Aslan.

The Beast had reorganised his fell followers, from all possible and impossible evil and horrifying earthly stories to meet the Narnians; while he himself planned to get the final solution to the Jewish problem over and done with once and for all. What it could not comprehend was that Ruth knew its only weak spot; neither was it aware of all the practise Karl and she had got in their favourite old Stuttgartensian park, hitting goals with small pebbles, Karl from his wheelchair, and Ruth standing behind him.

So threw she her stone, and it hit perfectly on the front feet of the Beast.

It roared by surprise and pain and then by horror and disappointment as it felt itself dissolve. The roar was soon drenched in the happy victory shouts of Archenlanders and Narnians.

Added to by happy Marshwiggles there was first a relief and oral celebration, then preparations for a real victory fiest; and all got so occupied that they did not see Aslan whisk Ruth away a little into the distance.

-"Well done, my Beloved Daughter! I knew I could trust you to do what could no other!"

Ruth curtsied, but did not feel the need to speak.

-"You must join the celebrations, of course, but then you need to go home, and I want to tell you this: you may soon get to choose your future. Karl asked me of it, but I had to tell him the truth; not even I know the choice you may take."

-"Not long after you come home a war breaks out and your people will be in great danger. You will be approached by a fellow Jew, ready to smuggle you out of Germany. Your choice is whether you go to British ruled Palestine" – and here Ruth saw a vision of herself as an old woman with many children and grandchildren celebrating her 90th birthday – "or" – and here she saw, outside the large windows of the festival hall ; many more children, but they were starved, with hollow eyes, clad in striped, ugly uniforms with the yellow star on their chests – you can go to Poland to serve as a nurse and help the smallest and most needy of my and your people there."

-"What you have learned here will make you a success whatever you may decide to choose. But now we must celebrate!"

 _End notes and explanations:_

 _The (NRSV) scriptures referred to in this chapter are taken from Dan 9:7 and 2:34-35!_

 _And the Hebrew word_ Shoah _is used for what Ruth will face back home: the Holocaust._

 _The Nazis called it (from november 1942 and on) The final solution to the Jewish problem._


	28. Chapter 28

My very dear readers, reviewers and supporters: The visits of the German children to Narnia has come to an end; and soon is my story. This is a last short chapter.

I am stunned to all but silence by the hugely fine marks given by the latest reviews (from Treehugger and Gabenator) - I am not sure I deserve such nice reviews. However, as I said to the readers of my profile; I survived ten years of academic attempt of mind control by returning over and over to Narnia, so I guess I am marinated in it!  
All praise shall of course go to C S Lewis, the original creator - only the mistakes are mine!

Stort tack också till de från mitt eget hemland som tagit sig tid att läsa alla kapitlen. Det berör!

Time for me to take us back to Germany. Beware.

BOOK

Stuttgart, early 1940

Ruth had a quick glance at the stack of paper beside her. After ending her adventures in Narnia with a huge festivitas and then withdrawing like a triumphant of old together with Aslan after having said her good byes to all and everybody, she had came back to her own Germany. No not really at all her Germany, it was now the national socialists' Germany; Nazi Germany.

After coming home she had decided to write to the Pevensies. Whether or not she could manage to get it mailed to England she did not know, but that could wait till later. After all, it had to be ready first.

In her letter she told the Four (former) Monarchs of Narnia of her quest and how it ended:

"On that same festival evening Aslan told us it was time to open the box. He did it by himself, by just breathing on it. The lead, or whatever material it was ever made of, evaporated or melted away. I do not know exactly how it happened. The box gone, its content was for all to see. It was not any jewellery or crowns of old, as we had guessed; only a large leather bound book!" Ruth wrote.

She continued with the very dialogue she had had with Aslan, after He had asked Mr. Tumnus open the Book for all to see a stunningly illuminated manuscript. In text and picture it described the very Creation of Narnia, by Aslan himself. It continued with the adventures there of Polly and Digory and the lives of the founding generation which Aslan had made; all those who built the first Narnia.

-"Yes, Ruth, you are right. This is the very tale of Creation. This books contains the story of how Narnia was sung into existence; and it explains all the Deep magic woven into the very essence of Narnia itself. Thus it tells how Frank and Helen become the first ever Rulers here, how your own lady Polly and lord Digory could pick an apple later to be the Tree of protection and make Narnia prosper for centuries; but it also tells about the Rule that if a willing being is sacrificed on the stone table, all blood of all traitors is abolished and death works backwards."

-"So this is the reason a band of foes searched for it and wanted it destroyed. So Narnia would lose contact with its past, and its inhabitants with you?

-"Indeed, brainy One!"

-"And this book was made in the very beginning of Narnian history, you say."

-"Dear heart, it is dated by the artists, writers and illuminators!

-"Yes, Aslan, it is said to have been completed in year seven. But how could they ever manage to produce something that lovely as this so early on?"

Aslan's answer was sung with a face shining from love:

-"Oh, they dearly asked me for abilities to do it!"

-"They could do this, my dear, because they wanted to make the most beautiful book in the world."

Smiling at her reminiscence of that fabulous moment, Ruth wondered what to tell the Pevensies next. That night was nothing more written, however, as Ruth was interrupted by her loving mother, calling out to her:

-"Ruth, there is a visitor here for you."

Hiding the letter she was writing in one of her father's large books, Ruth went out to curtsy in the Narnian way and greet the (not so very unexpected) stranger.

And so it came to pass all Aslan had foretold; men from Palestine had come to Germany to get as many Jewish children out of the tyranny as possible; while it was still time. And Ruth had to choose which way she wanted to go. She followed her heart.

She followed her heart – all the way to Aslan's country!

 _Of that we will hear everything in the epilogue._

 _And finally an endnote for Treehugger: I hope you loved my way of hiding what was in the box in full open sight all from the beginning :)_


	29. Chapter 29

First I would like to thank for overwhelmingly kind reviews - most of which has to be passed on to C S Lewis, who did create Narnia in the first place!

Second - here is the tale of the inevitable end (as already foretold in a Aug 6 review: "I mourn for Ruth and Karl over the world they'll be returning to.")

Third - warning for multiple character deaths and loads of horrible things told; exactly as it was executed by 1940s Nazi Germany.

Fourth - may this chapter be dedicated to all dead and wounded in Pittsburgh only two days ago; as history prepares to repeat itself?

Fifth - only the author's postscript remains; no more Narnian tales after this short chapter ends.

EPILOGUE

Stuttgart, autumn 1946.

A young Englishman was part of the occupational forces and being on leave from his duties he had come by an antiquarian bookshop which miraculously had survived the war. In there he bought a _Biblia Hebraica_ ; a Hebrew Bible printed there in Stuttgart in 1937. It was deemed to have the most beautiful fonts ever used. In it he found a letter, written to four Pevensie siblings in Finchley.

It is of course that letter that has been used to write this story.

Before its end, however, it is still time to tell of the respective fates of the main characters of this story, that is Karl and Ruth.

When the German doctors changed their goal from healing one patient with, if necessary , removal of an incurable limb; to the healing of the German society by removing incurable individuals, there was built many institutions where handicapped children were gathered and euthanasied. The letter Ruth had read about Karl's death was therefore completely true; except the horrible fact that his death was caused by the institution he had been put in, not attempted to be hindered by it. He did not die in peace, he was murdered.

Ruth herself never forgot the vision she had seen in Narnia of pleading children, reaching out for her help. She did not go to Palestine. Her destination was Warszawa, the former Polish capital, now under grim Nazi occupation. There she nursed many children suffering from the ever deteriorating conditions in the cramped Ghetto.

In her work for the children Ruth was not alone. She had many like-minded inside the Ghetto, and there were also some kind-hearted people outside it. One of the most peculiar was a female Polish doctor, who came every week with a large trunk and a big German shepherd dog.

The trunk contained supplies on the way in and one Jewish child smuggled to safety each way out; the dog trained to bark loudly at German uniforms to prevent any noise coming from the trunk to reveal its human content to the Nazi Ghetto guards.

In November 1942 the Berlin Wannsee Palace was host to the Nazi conference deciding on the final solution; the extermination of the Jews.

The coming spring, on a lovely day, a train with open wagons took many children of the Ghetto for a ride in the countryside. In each wagon one of Ruth's friends tended to the kids with the best snack they had been able to muster inside the Ghetto. Then they felt sleepy and laid down for a nap.

Not one child was alive when the train arrived to Treblinka extermination camp; only their leaders where marched into the gas chambers.

When Ruth could not breath anymore, she did what all Jews did when in proximity to death, recited

-" _Shema Yisroel, Adonay,_ _Elohenu, Adonay Echad!_ \- Hear, O Israel, The Lord our God, is one."

Had we been able to ask her, she would never have been sure whether she really died or was moved. What she did know however, was that in the next moment she was standing on a Mountain, an even more beautiful than the Alps, and that her name was called by a voice she knew so well:

-"Welcome Ruth, to Aslan's country." It was Karl! "Aslan bids me ask your forgiveness for sending me to meet you –he will be here shortly - but there were so many children he said would be very scared and confused if he did not go to greet them himself!"


	30. Chapter 30

I would like to give my special thanks to the seven reviewers: Autumnrose, EgyLynx, Gabenator, JamesBirdsong, KnightLawn, Lunamione, SortingHat and last but not least Treehugger!

And thanks to all other interested readers, too, naturally!

Of course, those thanks had never been possible without the creator of Narnia: C S Lewis – no glory can ever be mine, as in reality it all belongs to him.

I just have a little more to say – not telling the story, but making a few personal remarks on it.

POST SCRIPT

Now the story is both published and read to its end.

The young soldier in the epilogue who fictionally wrote all of it for you, visits himself Narnia many years later; but that is another a story.

Thus the summary is also fiction and phrased so that which book the headline refers to must be hidden until the very last ;)

Were you not told that the story was to be unpredictable with many twists?

So, now the reader might want to know: what is really true in this double layered novel?

Well, what is told about adventures in Archenland and Narnia is of course pure story telling; and I, using the name Padre Pedro, have enjoyed immensely to write it for you.

What is told of Germany is as close to the truth I can come. In the beginning national socialism was that grass roots' movement that gave impoverished and sad people hope. It was only later it turned out to be the horrid Nazi monster we in hindsight know it to be. The Germans themselves were not able to see in advance what were to come. When they did, it was too late.

The _Biblia Hebraica_ was issued by professor Kittel in 1937, and is still viewed as the most beautiful (such) book ever printed. I hope it was with a smile the reader realised the story was never about it! I have a copy; but sadly with no letter to four kids Finchley in it.

A link to a photography of the inside of that _Biblia Hebraica_ can be found on my profile page!

With no letter; I cherish the Jewish prayer book I borrowed Karl's darkness quenching hymn from. It was given to a German girl in her coming of age ceremony in Berlin 1932. For real! Please ask not how it came to be for sale in a second hand bookshop in the Swedish university town of Upsala, where a young Padre Pedro struggled with Biblical languages; because he does not know.

What happened to handicapped and Jewish children in Nazi Germany is of course well documented.

To make this story work, however, the truth was stretched a bit; Karl would not have lived for very long after being taken to the so called hospital, and Ruth would have not been allowed to choose to go to be involved in a Ghetto; leading to her death in Poland.

Stuttgart has Padre Pedro not yet seen; so here it is place for apologies. The park and it's fountain is totally made up and the village which lends its name to the institution where Karl is murdered, that place is totally innocent and have never seen things like that.

Finally; Ruth's final trip to Treblinka with the sedated kids is taken from Leon Uris' novel Mila 18, while the lady with the trunk and the dog existed for real and is remembered, together with so many others who helped to rescue lives from Nazi death camps, by a planted tree beside the Path of the Righteous in _Yad Vashem_ Holocaust Memorial in Jerusalem.

Here, of course, is appropriate my second set of apologies – to the people of Israel. I am not sure any Jew would be amused of the way the story describes Ruth's experiences at the stone table. Set as the stories are, however, in a world created by an Anglican Christian, I am aware of the conflict it creates to put one of the people of Israel into his world. For not being able to avoid offending, to not being smart or having heart enough to write differently, I do sincerely apologise.

And here the writing comes to its end. Padre Pedro takes his fingers off the keyboard the very same minute the poll station closes in Sweden; not knowing if the political descendants of old national socialism has won the election or not. If they have, these chapters may show that they did not do it unchallenged by those who know of the risk for history to repeat itself.

Thanks for reading when this finally was published weeks after it was written – when growing right populism and nationalism has still prevented the formation of a stable Swedish government!

 _Shalom Alechem min Elohe-Yisroel_

 _Und Auf Widersehen - Au revoir_

Welcome to my future stories, too!


End file.
